Tokyo Dream World
by Mew Satou
Summary: Saving the world of TMM dreams and reality could never be harder! With some insane Mews protecting both worlds, it'll take a miracle to stay alive now! Pairings: Kichigo, Mintaro, Tarin, OcxOC... Yeah
1. It's like a Dream come true nya!

**Satou: **Another fic nya!

**Kish:** Yay.

**Satou:** YAY!

**Kish: **Can I go now?

**Satou:** Nope!

_**Chapter 1 - Dream World**_

"Awww... That's so sad nya no da...." Sobbed an overly insane 14 year old girl as she put down her copy of Tokyo Mew Mew Volume 7. The girl's hair reached her shoulders and was brown, just like her eyes, and she was cosplaying as Mew Ichigo for who knows what reason.

"I know..." Sighed the girl next to her, a hyper looking girl with long, bouncy blonde hair and brown eyes as well. She was cosplaying Mew Lettuce. The two girls sniffled and dropped their books, breaking out in tears and hugging each other

"Poor Kish Diiiiiiies!" They wailed together.

"Puh-lease! Will you just shut up?" Snapped another girl, this girl having long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"But Murasaki-chan!" Protested the Ichigo wanna-be "Kisshu just died!"

"So what, Satou? You and Cupcake need to get a grip, it's just a book." Murasaki hissed.

Satou, the Ichigo wanna-be, and Cupcake, Lettuce, exchanged glances and then smiled. "You're right, maybe Kisshu still gets together with Ichigo in the end." Cupcake said happily. Satou nodded in agreement and then looked at her friends.

"Where are you?" She asked quickly.

"The part with Masaya realizes he has Mew Aqua in side him. We'll wait for you to catch up." Said another hyper girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes, Meron. Cupcake and Satou hugged her and then started reading.

"Ok, we're there." Satou announced after 3 minutes. The group of crazy Tokyo Mew Mew fans nodded and kept reading until they reached the end.

"THAT'S JUST DEPRESSING!" Screeched Satou to Missy, another girl with short blonde hair but her eyes with a pretty blue. Missy sighed and just smacked Satou. She shut up instantly.

"Stop whining." She snapped angrily.

"But! But!"

"You heard her." Snapped Kaji, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, as she put down her copy of Tokyo Mew Mew 7 "It's just fiction."

"But we want Kish and Ichigo together." Cupcake protested "Or Kisshu and me."

"Ok, that's one step too far." Murasaki said sadly.

"C'mon! It'd be cute!"

"Whatever."

"Well, I should be going now..." Satou said quickly, collecting her books and standing up "I promised to record some lines for Kelly-san."

"Ok. Be careful walking home."

"I will."

As anyone could tell, Satou's friends and her were Tokyo Mew Mew fans. They often got together to read new volumes together but volume 7 was extra exciting... Yet extra depressing.

"I just wish I could get Kisshu and Ichigo together..." Satou said quietly into the night sky as she left Meron's house and started walking up the street. All the girls were neighbors, except Kelly. Kelly was from out of state so couldn't come to get together.

"I mean... I just wish I could do something. Maybe become a Mew Mew! Now THAT would be awesome!" Satou giggled happily and quickened her pace. Then she stopped and looked up. If she wasn't mistaken...

SMACK!

A piece of flat stone hit Satou between the eyes. She was lucky not only to be wearing glasses but that the rock was sideways, otherwise she could've been seriously hurt. Satou yelped and fell back, dropping all 7 volumes of her favorite manga on the ground. Satou yelped, realizing that the ground was wet from the rain the day before.

"No! My books!" She cried out in sudden surprise "They'll get ruined! Yeek!" Satou quickly started collecting her books but it was too late. Most of the pages were ether torn from being wet or about to be torn and the little stone that had hit Satou was laying on the ground, reflecting light that didn't exist. After Satou got her books together she turned to the stone and stared at it. It reflected a ton of pretty pictures. She could swear that she saw Mew Ichigo performing the "Aqua Drops" attack and she saw Mew Minto hugging Mikki. It was like a thousand clips from Tokyo Mew Mew episodes were flashing before her very eyes...

"Yo. What are you doing on the ground?" Asked a sharp voice. Satou gasped and looked up, only to see a boy standing over her. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue and he looked to be about her age, 14. Satou gasped loudly and collected her ruined books. One of the covers fell off, probably volume 1 (it was hard to tell in the night's darkness), and Satou shrieked in horror.

"No! My book!" She whined. The boy stared at her like she was crazy and then sighed. He bent over and picked the cover up. Suddenly, it started to rain. Satou looked up and sighed. Her books were doomed for sure now.

"You know, if you don't hurry all those comics' ll be ruined." The boy said while shaking his head "Where's your house?"

"Oh, it's close by." Satou said softly, turning a bit red "Why?"

"How close?"

"7 blocks...?"

"Arrrg... Give me your books."

"Oh...Ok.." Satou said slowly, handing over the books. The boy put them under her jean jacket and then started walking in the direction Satou had been heading.

"Well... Come on."

"Oh! Right!" Satou glanced down at the stone and then picked it up. Like looked like a giant, shiny egg shard. She suddenly saw the reflection of Ryou and started in confusion. Then she rushed off after the boy, face burning red.

Somewhere… Else

"Arrrg... She's late." Kelly moaned angrily as she leaned back in her computer chair. Kelly had been waiting for 30 minutes. Satou was supposed to be sending in a sample for her radio play! Kelly put a baseball cap on over her long brown hair and stared to doze off...

BANG!

Kelly sat up quickly and got out of her chair. Probably raccoons visiting the trash can... She decided, got a baseball bat and walked outside. There were no raccoons, though. Just a small stone that reflected light... Light that came from... Kelly? But there were no lights on..

"Creepy... I like it." Kelly declared as she walked back in side with the small stone in her hand.

"So... What did you say your name was?" Asked the blonde haired boy as he and Satou continued to walk home. It was raining pretty hard and the weird boy had given Satou his jacket to protect her and her books from the rain.

"My name's Satou Kuroneko. Pleasure to meet cha nya." Satou said cheerfully.

"Why'd you say nya?"

"It's a bad habit." Satou admitted with a light giggle "What's your name?"

"I'm Shugo Yumechikyuu." The boy said simply. Satou stopped at her house and handed Shugo back his jacket.

"I'm sorry for bringing you all the way up here..." She said slowly "I guess this is good bye, huh?"

"Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again." Shugo replied with a kind smile. With that, Shugo ran off to his house 7 blocks away. Satou sighed and then walked up to her front door and went in stead. She was dripping wet but at least she wouldn't catch a cold.

"Oh... My books..." She said sadly "They're ruined... How can I get Kish and Ichigo together without my books? I wish there was some way I could help..."

The stone in Satou's hand reflected more light then ever before and Satou walked up the stairs to her bedroom where she collapsed on her pink bed. She sneezed and moaned. Maybe she would catch a cold after all... Almost instantly, Satou fell asleep. She was too tired to realize that she was still hugging her stone.

Suddenly, Satou's stone began to glow... Or rather is reflected a ton of light. But Satou's room was absolutely dark. The light source seemed to be Satou yet she wasn't a lit up in anyway... It was simply reflecting some sort of light that was coming from her. Satou slept very soundly, even as the stone began to reflect pictures... Pictures of Mew Ichigo fighting Kisshu in episode 4 and some random clips of Minto dancing...

"YAAAWN!" Yawned Satou as she sat up. The sunlight had hit her too hard and suddenly. It felt like she had just fallen asleep her bed felt... Hard?

Satou blinked and then felt the ground under her. It was hard... Like stone... But the harsh ground from outside; A sidewalk, perhaps. "What the heck?" She murmured quietly in confusion "This isn't my bed..." What a discover she'd just made! It wasn't her bed!

"Or my carpet-colored floor..." Satou declared to herself. She yawned again and looked around and then tripped over a ribbon coming out of the back of her... School Uniform?

"What the heck? I was cosplayed as Mew Ichigo and now I find myself in her school uniform?! What's going on?!" Satou cried out. Before Satou could yell anything else she heard someone walking down the hallway. She gulped and hurried to a door, walking out of a school and out into the real world. Apparently school here was out because everyone was leaving. Satou quickly joined the crowds and then spotted the person she least expected to see.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S ICHIGO!" She yelled. Everyone around her turned and stared at her, then started laughing.

"So? What about Ichigo?" They asked her, patting her back as they walked by and saying things like "Great discovery" or "How long did it take for you to figure that one out." Ichigo just stared at Satou like she was a stupid air head... Which she was but let's not press that too far...

Satou blinked and then stared at Ichigo blankly. What was going on...? She wasn't in her bedroom or in North Carolina... Everyone was speaking English but... Satou moaned and held her head. What was going on?

"Hey, do you need some help?" Asked a familiar voice. Satou looked up quickly, only to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at her. It was then that Satou realized she'd tripped. "Shugo-kun?" Satou murmured. The boy stared at her strangely.

"How'd you know my name?"

"You helped me carry my Tokyo Mew Mew manga home in the rain yesterday nya." Satou replied. Shugo put a hand over Satou's mouth and picked her up, running behind the school with a confused Satou in his arms. What the heck was going on?

"Ok. Promise not to scream?"

"Mmm mmm." Replied Satou.Shugo sighed and get her go. Satou collapsed on the ground and panted for breath. "What was that for?" She hissed.

"Ok. Let's start with the basics. Hi, I'm Shugo YumeChikyuu, which means Gaurdian DreamWorld, and welcome to Dream World."

Satou blinked and looked around "Oro?"

"This is Dream World and that stone you found today was a dream shard."

"Squee! That's nifty nya!"

"Uh... Ok then. Well, anyways. Dream World is an alternate universe created by everyone's dreams. With a dream shard, you can enter."

"How'd I get a dream shard?"

"Lately, people have been dreaming themselves into Tokyo Mew Mew a bit too hard. So, finally, they began to break the boundary between dream world and reality. So part of the wall separating the two worlds fell from the sky and hit you in the head."

"YAY!"

"Not yay."

"Nya?"

"If too many people enter Dream World then the border will be destroyed completely."

"I don't get it."

Shugo sighed.

"Dream World is powered by a core in the center of this universe. I protect the core. The core makes power out of people's dreams. If someone got a hold of that core..."

"Kuroneko-san!" Called a voice. Satou sat up straight and turned around. People knew her here?! It was... Moe and Miwa? Satou stared at them.

"Where's Ichigo?" She asked softly.

"That's the thing! We were in the park and this monster attacked and Ichigo-chan vanished!"

"Oh! That's becaus--" Shugo covered Satou's mouth. "Don't." He whispered "Ok?" Satou nodded quickly.

"Let's go look. Maybe she saw Aoyama-kun."

"Who saw me?" Moe and Miwa turned a bit red and turned around to Aoyama. Satou was red too, but more out of fury. This was her chance! Kill him so Kish and Ichigo could be together!

"Ichigo's missing!" Miwa exclaimed "So us three are going to go find her."

"I'll come too." Aoyama suggested. Satou twitched. "Oh... Ok." She managed to say while holding back fury "L-Let's go..."

**Satou: **The end of chapter one! Whooohoooo!

**Minto:** I can't believe you're expecting reviews on this.

**Satou:** I'm not expecting reviews o.0; I'm expecting Annka to come torment me!


	2. OMG! It's Kisshu nya!

**Satou: **Fwa-ha! Chapter two! Thank you kindly for your pretty reviews nya! They make me so happy.

**Minto: **A LOT of stuff makes paupers like you happy. You'd be happy if somebody poked you...

**Satou: **-nods happily- Just so everyone knows, Minto is helping me out today 'cause she's da coolest Mew Mew!

**Minto: **Of course. I'll be leaving now.

**Satou: **Why? You haven't even introduced the story yet!!!

**Minto: **Fine fine. Dream World Chapter 2 is a about to begin... Now let me go...

**Satou: **Buh-bye! -waves-

_**Dream World Chapter 2**_

_Once this is all over, I'll fry Aoyama-'kun'. Yeah... Fry him. And serve him to Ichigo with a light butter sauce and when she asks "Mmm! What is this?" I'll say "The taste of victory!". Nyahahaha!_

These twisted thoughts and more were wandering through Satou's twisted little mind as she ran through the Tokyo Park in search of Ichigo with Moe, Miwa and Aoyama Masaya.

You see, in our previous chapter Satou got herself transported to a World of Tokyo Mew Mew Chaos and, well, let's just say she wasn't very pleased that Aoyama was the first character to interact with her. Of course, Satou thought Shugo was nice, but he wasn't a Tokyo Mew Mew character. He was just a guardian.

"We should split up." Moe suggested "Satou and Aoyama and me and Miwa."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Satou screamed. All 6 eyes turned to her and she gulped "I mean... I thought you said Ichigo was a goner?"

"Oh, Satou. She'll be fine." Aoyama reassured her, much to Satou's disgust "Let's go this way."

_Let's not._ Satou thought bitterly as she followed Aoyama off towards a pond in the middle of the park. This was grade A sickening. Spending quality time with her least favorite character.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Someone screamed, the sound forcing Satou to turn around. Aoyama also turned around and grabbed Satou. She instantly sunk her teeth into his arm and he let her go.

"Don't touch me you filthy pervert!" She screeched as she ran off in the direction of Ichigo's voice. Aoyama just watched her run off, wondering what he'd done to upset her (besides being in the manga AND anime).

"Hahaha! You'll have to try harder, Honey!" A voice called in response to Ichigo's attack. Satou pushed a couple tree branches out of her way and stared. There was a large mutant rabbit, a girl in pink and a green hair boy.

"KIIIIIISSHUUUU!" Satou screamed in delight, springing from her hiding place and tackling the poor alien to the ground. Ichigo stared and Kish tried to pry the rabid fan girl off him.

"Let go!" He yelled at her.

"Nuh-uh! Not until Ichigo admits she's jealous!" Satou replied with a giggle. Upon hearing this, Ichigo's face turned pink and she stomped up to Satou and Kish.

"Are you a friend of Kish's?" She asked firmly.

"Nope!" Satou replied with a grin "But now I am nya!"

"You. Are. NOT!" Kish yelled at her, but Satou wouldn't stop hugging him. Let's all bow our head a moment and feel bad for Kisshu. Moment's over.

"Well, if you're his friend then you'll have to go to." Ichigo snapped as she pointed her Strawberry Bell at Satou "Ribbbooon... Strawberry...."

"YOU IDIOT!" Kish yelled at Satou, teleporting away and stuffing her in a tree "Stay there, you filthy human!"

"Never!" Satou replied happily "I am here to play match maker nyan! And for the future of your relationship with Ichigo, I'll be of service nya!" Satou declared happily before running up to Ichigo and kicking the bell out of her hands. Ichigo stared at Satou, wondering where the energy ahd come from.

"What was that for...?"

"Kiss and make up!"

"KISS AND MAKE OUT?!" Ichigo repeated, turning bright red.

"No. Kiss and make up." Satou said firmly before pointing to Kish "You too!"

"I kind of liked the make out idea..." Kish said slowly, but a glare from Satou shut him up. She was kind of scary, if you thought about it, with her rabid fan girl ways.

Ichigo turned away from Kish and looked at the mutant rabbit, which had vanished at some point, and then walked away. "You idiot." She snapped at him "I'll be leaving now."

"Awww! But you two make such a cute couple!" Satou protested. Ichigo just walked off and returned to normal.

"Oh. By the way. Aoyama-kun is looking for you, Ichigo-chan!!" Satou called as Ichigo left. Kish just looked angrily at Satou.

"What was THAT for?" He snapped at her. That very instant, Satou's eyes began to swell with tears.

"Kisshu-kun is a meany nyaaaa!" She whined "He doesn't like meeee! WAAAAAAAH!"

Kish just stared. "... What the--"

Satou clapped a hand over Kish's mouth "No swearing." She said firmly before breaking out in tears again. Kish twitched.

"I should just kill you now!" He yelled angrily as his Dragon Swords appeared. Satou just kept crying, even as Kish took aim to stab her.

"STOP!" Cried a voice. Kish stopped and looked up. It was Shugo.

"Why should I? She's annoying." Kish protested.

"She's come to repair the wall between Dreams and Reality." Shugo explained as he hurried between the sobbing Satou and the ready-to-kill Kish.

"Why should I care?" Kish snapped at him, clearly ticked.

"Because if we don't do anything, you'll get more fan girls in this world."

"Fan... Girls?"

Shugo nodded and Kish sighed. "Ok. Tell me everything and then 3 more reasons why I shouldn't just kill her."

"Reason number one, it'll make you seem more cold hearted then you already are."

Kish rolled his eyes, clearly not caring about that.

"Number two... She's a friend of Ichigo's at school and you'll make Ichigo hate you even more."

Kish still didn't care. It wasn't possible for Ichigo to hate him anymore then she already did.

"Reason number three, if you kill her you'll just be wasting your time because she'll be back the next time she falls asleep in her World."

"So what?"

"You realize she can just as easily kill you later once she's a Mew and you don't have another World to reappear in."

"Crap." Kish muttered.

"Plus, she's playing matchmaker for you and Ichigo."

"That's the problem." Kish murmured. After talking with Shugo for a while, during which this time Satou cheered up and started hugging Kish again and Kish agreed to help. How was he going to help?

"WHAT?! NO! I CAN'T TAKE HER!" Kish yelled when Shugo made his suggestion. Shugo smirked.

"Why not? All I need is for her to sleep on your ship and for you to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Why?"

"Because, in order for Satou to get back to her World she must fall asleep in this one. If you wake her up in this World, she'll fall asleep in her World. Simple."

"But I like sleeping in a quiet bedroom unless Ichigo's there...."

There was a long pause. A very long pause. Satou blinked and then started chasing a butterfly.

"Ichigo's been in your room?"

"N-No!" Kish stuttered "Fine fine! I'll take her. Just until this mess is over."

"Good boy, Kisshu." Shugo said cheerfully "Now. Here's your new pet."

"She's not a pet! She's worse!" Kish protested when Shugo picked Satou up and handed her to Kish.

"Teehehe! Hiya, Kisshu-kun!" Satou said happily. Kish moaned and took her.

"How is this... Thing going to save the World anyways?"

"Tonight when she falls asleep she'll have another Dream in which she's infused with sand cat DNA."

"And macaw!" Satou said firmly. Shugo sighed and nodded slowly.

"Uh... Sure. So, Kish, you can take her back to your spaceship and wait for her to fall asleep."

Kish twitched and looked at Satou, dropping her. "She can walk, right?"

"Waaaah! Kisshu-kun is a meany! I'm telling nya!" Satou sobbed when she hit the ground, not that anyone could have cared less.

"You kind of have to teleport her..."

"Kuroneko-san! Are you out there?" Called Aoyama. Satou froze and got to her feet, hiding behind Kish and hissing at the bush where the voice was coming from.

"Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill..." She hissed at the bush. Kish mentally prayed that Satou would not be staying with him long and would maybe get hit by a car in her World.

"Just shut up, ok?"

"Kill kill kill kill kill kill..." Satou repeated, grabbing Kish's arm and continuing to hiss at the bush.

"Kuroneko-san? Is that you?!"

"Can I kill him nya?"

"No." Kish hissed "I'm going to kill him."

"Nuh-uh! Me me!" Satou protested "If YOU kill him, Ichigo will hate you nya. It's my job, as yer match maker, to kill him."

Kish noticed that Satou was serious and quickly teleported her away, since he was serious about being the one to kill Aoyama.

Satou blinked and landed on the floor of Kish's bedroom on the spaceship. It was very... Empty. Very empty. Satou blinked and let Kish's arm go so she could look around while Kish got some blankets and piled them up in a corner far away from his bed.

"It needs more pink." Satou commented when she watched over to Kish's bed. She stared at it a moment and then touched the little stone that was around her neck as a necklace.

"Since when were you wearing a necklace?" Kish asked when he walked over to Satou. She hadn't had the necklace before.

"Since now, I guess nya." Satou replied as she touched the necklace. She still wanted something pink for Kish's room. the little rock began to glow and 10 large pink pillows fell from the ceiling and buried Satou. Kish stared and then looked at the ceiling.

"Since when did it rain pink pillows?" He muttered as Satou struggled to get the pillows off of herself. He just stood back and watched, hoping she'd die under the pillows, but she surfaced and yawned.

"I'm sleepy." She said while standing up and starting to put pillows on Kish's bed. Then she crawled in and yawned again. Kish twitched and grabbed her, tossing her across the room and towards the pile of blankets he'd set up. He had also put a gate around the pillows at some sort so as to fence Satou in.

"You're sleeping over there."

"I dun wanna nya." Satou replied firmly before trying to crawl into Kish's bed again "I like the comfy bed."

Kish threw her across the room again and she sniffled. "Kisshu-kun no likes me..." She said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kish nodded slowly and Satou started to sob. "But I'll be a good lil'match maker, honest!!!"

"Just stay in your corner of the room and I'll pretend I like you." Kish snapped angrily before collapsing on his bed.

"REALLY?!" Satou asked excitedly "YAY! Good night, Kisshu-kun! Sweet Dreams!" She said as she curled up in the pile of blankets. Kish glanced over and sighed in relief. She was FINALLY asleep. He watched her for a minute as the stone around her neck glowed and a pink puff of smoke floated out of the room. She was back in her own World... Which meant she was gone.

"At last. Peace and quiet." Kish muttered "I'll decide what the heck is to be done with her tomorrow." And with that, Kish fell asleep, waking up every 2 hours to make sure Satou hadn't woken up and left to annoy Pie (which would be very bad news).

Reality

Satou yawned and sat up in bed, looking around for Kish and then moaned. Had it all been nothing more then a dream? She sat up and stretched before walking over to her closet and changing into a pink skirt and white long sleeved shirt. Then she headed downstairs to her little sister.

"Sleep well?" Her younger sister, Saltigo, asked. Saltigo's hair was shoulder length and blonde and she had brown eyes. Her real name was Salt Ringo Kuroneko but she went by Saltigo.

"Yeah." Satou said with a yawn "Had a really weird dream."

"Really?" Saltigo asked with her mouth full of toast. Satou nodded and began to nibble a piece of buttered bread as well. Not toast, bread. She was in a a daze and very lucky not to be eating buttered plate.

"Save the story for later." Pepper said quickly as she ran into the room. Pepper was Satou's other younger sister, only she looked and acted older. She was a model and dreamed of being a pop star. Her hair was long and dark brown and she also had brown eyes. "By the way, Satou? There's a nice blonde boy waiting for you. He's really cute." She said teasingly as she ran off. Satou blinked and dropped her toast.

"Shugo-kun?" She wondered aloud, drawing Saltigo's attention with her shocked expression.

"Is he your boyfriend? Lucky dog."

"Cat." Satou corrected, though she still looked shocked.

"Whatever. Dad says I can't date until after I'm married."

"I can't ether."

"Ooooh! You're gonna be in t-r-o... How do you spell trouble?"

"I'm not dating him." Satou said as she stood up and ran a brush through her hair before grabbing her bag and running off without another word.

Sure enough, Shugo was waiting outside for her. He looked up and frowned at her, flicking her nose and glaring.

"You. Idiot. Kish says you were acting very strange last night."

"Eh? But that was a dream..." Satou said in surprise when Shugo greeted her.

"No, it wasn't... Well, it was. Anyways, you're in charge of finding the others and saving Dream World now."

"But I'm lazy." Satou whined. Shugo started walking off and Satou ran after him "You go to my school?"

"Now I do."

"Yay! Then you can explain this Dream World crap to me, right?"

Shugo sighed and nodded. "Ok, where do you want me to begin?"

"What's Dream World?"

"Dream World is a world shaped by your dreams and, until recently, it wasn't really a place where people really go, like you did. They had a dream character there. They didn't really go. There's a wall separating the two Worlds, Reality and Dream World, made of Dream stone." Shugo stopped and poked the necklace around Satou's neck "That's called a Dream shard. It's a piece of the wall. Only people with a Dream Shard can get passed the wall."

"Like me? Awesome. So, why am I saving it? Did it do something bad?"

"Well... There's a guy called the Dark Wizard in Dream World. He's from reality, like you. He realized recently that as new people enter Dream World the wall breaks a bit and more Dream Shards fall. So people just keep coming the wall keeps getting thinner. He also knows that if the Wall gets thin enough Dream World will pour into Reality."

"YAY!"

"Not yay. If everyone was as carefree as you, it might be ok, but the Dark Wizard plans to use his Dream World ego in Reality. He's an ultra powerful Wizard and plans to take over the World."

"So where do I come in?" Satou asked happily.

"You are a Dream Mew. Your job is to collect Dream Shards in Reality and keep people from entering Dream World. Bring me the shards and I'll put them on the wall. You can also fight crime in Dream World. By destroying Evil People in Dream World you can keep Evil out of Reality if the wall breaks."

Satou nodded slowly and then noticed her school was in view. "More questions! Can I die in Dream World?"

"Yes." Shugo replied. Satou stopped and started turning pale "But I won't let you. I am the Guardian of Dream World. If you die in Dream World I'll bring you back to life using my magic."

"I love you."

"Sure...."

"Until I die and you don't save me. Then I'll hate you."

"Wonderful. Anything else?"

Satou nodded excitedly "Which World are you from?"

"Dream World. My Reality form here simply exists to protect you. When the Dark Wizard realizes you're in Dream World trying to stop you, he'll try to kill you here."

"Not good!" Satou chirped happily "Can you help me if I die here?"

"Not really. I could bring you into Dream World to stay forever, but I doubt I'd want to."

"YOU'RE MEAN! I'm tellin'!" Satou yelled, but the sound of foot steps coming in her direction stopped her.

"Hello, Satou-chan!" Called a hyper voice. Satou spun around and noticed Meron running towards her and waved.

"HIYAS! Meron-chan, meet Shugo-kun."

"Hello, Shugo." Meron said happily before sniffing Shugo and nodding "He smells like Tokyo Mew Mew."

"YUP! He was telling me about Dream Wor---" Shugo slapped a hand over Satou's mouth and smiled nervously.

"May I talk with you for a moment? PRIVATELY?"

If Shugo wasn't covering Satou's mouth she'd say 'NO' but he dragged her off and she eventually bit his hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR NYA?!"

"Don't go chattering about Dream World. If the Dark Wizard knows you're here HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"And you'll save me."

"Not if you die because you're stupid. Then you aren't worth my time."

Satou's eyes watered and she nodded. Shugo stared hard at her and sighed. "Why is your face all red? It's like you've been blushing all morning."

"Nya?" Satou murmured in a very sleepy voice. She yawned and turned around to go back to Meron but Shugo stopped her.

"Satoou..." He said slowly, like you say a bad dog's name, "Do you have a fever?"

"Nuh-uh. Fever wever got no fever... Blegh." Was all she said, in no mood to rhyme now that she was starting to feel the effects of her fever.

"Satou. If you get sick you'll be stuck in your bedroom, where I can't come to protect you, and you'll be an open target."

"Don't care. I need to go to school nya." Satou replied, falling over on the ground. Shugo and Meron both watched her and it took a moment for them to figure out Satou had fainted.

"Ummm.... Satou?"

No answer for Meron.

"Dangit." Shugo muttered as he bent over and picked Satou up. "I'll take her to the Nurse." He explained, glad he wasn't really a student at this school. He could skip class if he had any to skip.

"Okies!" Meron replied happily as she skipped off. Meron was halfway into her classroom when a little stone smashed through the window and hit her head. Meron blinked in surprise and turned around to see a little stone reflecting light that wasn't really there, but not any real light.

"Pretty..." She murmured as she picked it up "I like."

Dream World

"Saatou? Satou?" Kish sat down next to Satou, constantly poking her. He'd finally snapped. He was waaay too lonely. Satou moaned and rubbed her eyes, looking around and then falling over asleep again. Kish sighed and just watched her. He could be pestering Ichigo, but if Pie discovered a girl in his room he'd get the wrong idea.

"Good mornin' nya." Satou yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She moaned and fell forward, leaning on Kish. Her face was red with fever but she refused to acknowledge the fact she'd gotten sick in the rain the night before.

"Uh... You ok?" Kish asked as he shoved Satou off him and she fell on the floor "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Nothin'." Satou replied sleepily "Just lemme die.."

"I wish I could." Kish muttered as he picked Satou up "C'mon. Shugo told me to find him today so... Off we go." And with that, Kish teleported away.

Reality

"It's just a bit of a fever." The school nurse said kindly when Shugo brought Satou in "She just needs to rest... Are you her older brother?"

Shugo nodded, knowing there was no other way for him to be able to bring Satou home. "Yeah. I get home schooled and was walking her to school today. I'll bring her back."

"Thank you." The nurse said with a kind smile "Be sure she gets a lot of rest."

"I will." Shugo replied, picking Satou up off the bed and carrying her home.

When he was far away from the school he sighed and looked down at the glowing stone around her neck "That idiot Kish must've tried to wake you up..." He said sadly. Satou giggled in her sleep and then started making little nyaing sounds that were slowly driving Shugo insane. When he reached her house he rung the doorbell and waited for Satou's parents. They came quickly.

"Hello... Is something wrong?" Satou's mother asked when she noticed a boy holding her daughter.

"Satou has a cold." Shugo explained "So I brought her home."

"Oh... Well, we were just about to go out..."

"I can watch her." Shugo offered "I won't do anything to her, just make some soup. I don't have school today anyways."

"That's very kind of you." Her mother said with a smile "I'll leave you in charge, then. Thank you so much."

Shugo nodded and walked into the house with Satou still in his arms. If it weren't for the fact Satou's mother was very trusting he wouldn't be able to take care of the first Dream Mew.

One Satou's parents were gone, Shugo put Satou on her bed and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Idiot." He muttered to her "What the heck are you doing? I can't risk going to Dream World, I'll fall asleep here..."

Shugo took a deep breath and tried to doze off. A quick visit to make sure Satou was ok wouldn't hurt, right?

Dream World (again)

Kish was hovering around Tokyo with Satou, who was too lazy to walk so had to be carried about. The poor alien had thought waking up Deep Blue would be hard... It was hard enough to wake up Satou. But the neko had a fever and wasn't about to wake up until she was better so he'd have to deal with it.

"Yo! Kisshu!" It was Shugo, who had FINALLY, appeared. Kish just looked up and glared.

"She's such a pain..." He muttered when Shugo reached out to take Satou.

"The idiot got sick." Shugo replied "I'll make sure she rests. In the mean time..." Shugo stopped and turned around, only to come face to face with a new female. She giggled and poked his forehead before flying backwards, her pale green faerie wings supporting her in flight. This new girl had short green hair and her eyes were golden. Her dress was kind of like Tinkerbell (Disney character)'s dress and she had green elf shoes.

"Who are you?!" Shugo demanded. Kish was still looking very confused. Why did it matter who she was?

"My name is Yousei!" The girl, around 15 years old, replied with a grin "And I'm a Nightmare Pixie! You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Kish asked, not looking even slightly amused by this cheerful pixie.

"Get back!" Shugo ordered, handing Satou back to Kish and shoving him away. Kish was just knocked over like twig, not knowing why he had to move in the first place.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The alien demanded angrily.

"I'll tell you what!!!" Yousei cheered happily "I'm going to sing you a song!"

"Really? Well, I don't want to hear any music right now." Kish replied.

"Too bad!" Chirped Yousei "'cause I'm singing anyways! The Dark Wizard says if I be a good lil'Pixie and kill off the Dream Mews I can become a pop star!"

Shugo just glared and held out his hand. a long golden staff with a moon on the tip appeared and he pointed it at Yousei. "Not now." He said angrily "It'd be a cheap victory anyways."

"Sweety, a victory is a victory." Yousei replied "And I plan to take the life of your Mew Mew before she starts causing me real trouble. I WANNA BE A POP STAR! You aren't going to take my dreams from me! Ready now?"

"Take Satou and run." Shugo yelled at Kish "Now! Or I'll destroy your love life!"

"Oh fine." Kish muttered as he prepared to teleport away with Satou. But he couldn't teleport. "WHAT THE?!"

"Teehehe! Oops! I'm sorry!" Yousei said cheerfully "Is the nightmare starting? As long as I'm here you can't teleport, I can take away most regular dream powers."

"That's cheap!" Kish yelled angrily "Isn't there some sort of rule against that?!"

"Since when did you care about rules?" Shugo asked bitterly.

"Since they might save my ability to teleport." Kish hissed back "Well then... I can still fly."

"That you can!" Yousei replied "Not that it matters. Now PUH-LEASE let me freakin'sing dangit!"

With that, Yousei summoned a small microphone into his hand and giggled in delight. Cheerful music started playing in the background and both Shugo and Kish just stared.

"Wait... Aren't you going to fight?" Shugo asked.

"Roses of love, Dance for me!" Yousei sang happily into the mike. Almost instantly the roses around began to grow much faster and sway as if they were dancing "Thorns of hate! Sting for me!" The rose thorns came flying off like missiles. Shugo shielded his eyes and Kish fly out of the way.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on?!"

"Just get out of here! I'll take care of it!" Shugo yelled back "Hurry!"

"Fine fine..." Kish hissed in reply. This time he flew off for good.

"Trees of glory! Catch them now!" Yousei sang to the trees. The once stiff trees wiggled and their branches grew out in attempts to catch Kish and Satou. The Neko was beginning to wake up and the stone around her neck was glowing faintly.

"What's going on nyu?" She asked Kish, still half asleep "Is the popcorn eating the cotton candy nyu?"

"Uh... No." Kish replied as he dodged a tree limb that was trying to grab Satou.

"Come on trees! Grow faster! FASTER! Catch the kitty and cause chaos!" Yousei sang louder as if she were losing her temper "FASTER!"

The tree obeyed without a problem and began to grow out faster and form a wall in front of Kish. Shugo growled angrily and hit one of the trees with his staff. The tree vanished. The whole tree.

"I'm sorry that I've got to do this but it's the only way!"

"Nyu? What's the only way?" Satou repeated while trying to stand up. Kish just dropped her and she got to her feet quickly.

"What's going on? Bad guys nya?" She asked, only receiving a nod from Kish. "Right then! Here goes nothing!"

"Plants all around! Stop her NOW!" Yousei screamed angrily. Satou took her neck and kissed the charm quickly. Out of no where her henshin locket appeared, only it was silver in stead of gold.

"Mew Mew Sugar! Metamorpho-sis nya!" She yelled.

Normally I'd be happy to waste a paragraph of your time with the transformation but today I don't feel like it. SO! Satou transformed into a little Ichigo-Wanna-Be with black cat ears and scarlet macaw wings. She paused and felt her head then hissed.

"I want another set of ears nya!" She screamed. Almost instantly a second set of ears, these ones creamy brown, appeared and she smiled.

"YAAAAY! Ok then, evil doers! I, Mew Satou, shall destroy you!!! Except you, Kisshu-kun, you're ok."

"Thank you...?" Kish murmured, wondering if that was good. But there was no time to ponder ion that because Satou quickly hopped into action.

"Sugar Chime!" She yelled. A Chime in the shape of a "D" with a bell hang out of the middle appeared and she snatched it, shaking it to make the bell jingle.

"Ribbboooon... Sugar Wind Ring!!!"

"That's a mouth full..." Yousei said sadly "I'm glad I don't have to scream that to attack!"

With that, the little Pixie sang a couple new song verses and a small Earthquake started. Satou looked around in confusion. "What's going on nya!?"

"Let me show you!" Yousei chirped. Almost instantly a large tree sprung up from the ground and began to spread its flower filled branches wide apart. Satou glared and shook her chime again.

"Ribbon Sugar Wing Ring!" She screamed. A small breeze was created by Satou's attack and it only succeeded in spreading a thick cloud of black pollen from the trees.

"YEEEK!"

"SATOU YOU IDIOT!" Shugo yelled angrily "You're so powerless!"

"I am YOUR MEW MEW!" Satou yelled back angrily "It's your fault!"

"This is no time to argue! Just hurry up!"

"HAI!" Satou yelled in reply. Yousei laughed in delight and flew over to Satou, grabbing her cat tail and yanking it.

"Bad neko!" She said in delight "It's time for Yousei Fairy's Live Musical Show!"

"What the heck?! What a LAME magical girl attack name nya!" Satou snapped "Try something cuter!"

"OOOOOOOOOH! That's it! I'm going to KILL you!" Yousei snapped angrily "I'm doing my best here!"

"You don't even have a neat-o henshin nya!"

"And you did?!"

"Sure did nya!"

"SATOU!" Shugo yelled angrily "Just defeat her, will you?"

"Oh! Right nya no da!" Satou said quickly in reply "Let's see... Uh..."

Yousei laughed and created a small green microphone in her hands. The microphone looked alot like a flower on the top with a vine for the cord.

"Let's get started then, shall we?!"

((Satou: Arrrg... Forgive me. I can't write songs xD))

"By the power of the plants!" Yousei sang in a surprisingly cute voice. Her song was opening slow and soft. "Hear my song!"

"Ack!" Satou yelped in sudden surprise when Yousei began singing. All the plants around her seem to be under Yousei's control as they formed a cage around her so as to protect her.

"Petals in the wind and grass that sways!"

"SHUGO! She's going to attack with an ultra awesome attack soon nya!" Satou said quickly.

"How do you know?!"

"Her song will start slow and pretty and then become a pop song when she starts kicking my butt nyooooo!" Satou whined "Isn't there any special Dream Mew power nya?"

"Yeah."

"GIMME NYA!"

"You sure? It's kind of hard to control and considering the fact you're sick as it is..."

"Just give me this Dream Power nya!" Satou protested "I need it to defeat her nyaaaan!"

"Mew Mew Universe! Metamorpho-sis!"

Satou spun around when her heard this and blinked. She didn't see anyone but that was no doubt a henshin phrase she'd just heard...

No other sound was made but suddenly Yousei stopped singing and teleported away. Satou blinked.

"What just happened nyo?"

"I think the Mew we heard transform attacked." Kish said quietly.

"Since when were you here?!" Satou demanded quickly.

"Since the Dream-Guardian made me carry you around."

"Oh nya. Thanks Shugo nya!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Kish yelled angrily "Arrrg! Well... Shugo, what time is it in her world?"

"About 4 or 5." Shugo replied with a shrug, before freezing "OH CRAP! I've gotta go!"

And with that, Shugo vanished. Satou watched him leave and then hugged Kish. "YAY! I get to spend the day with Kisshu!"

Kish sighed and then looked sternly at Satou.

"Unhenshin yourself or... Whatever you call it."

"Post-Henshin nya!" Satou yelled, returning to normal and smiling brightly.

"Sure, whatever. Let's get going."

"HAI NYA!" Satou chirped excitedly "Get going! Get Going!"

**Tinkerbell is Copyrighted to Disney's Peter Pan o.0;; Tokyo Mew Mew isn't mine ethier. Why else would you think this story is on a fan fic site nya?**


	3. Valentines Luv nya! Two New Partners!

**Tokyo Dream World Chapter 3 **

Reality

"Good morning, Shugo-kun nya!" It was another morning. Yup. Just another average, boring, school-like morning... Save the fact it was Friday so the school-ness was about to end for two days. Yush, this story officially takes place in America.

Satou ran up to Shugo and tackled the friend of her dreams (really!) and caused him to trip and hit a lamp post with his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shugo demanded angrily when he found the time to shove Satou _off_. Satou just giggled and then clapped her hands together.

"'tis almost VALENTINES DAAAAAAAAY!" She exclaimed hyperly "I need a date nya!"

Shugo instantly started blushing and turned away from Satou, who was now rambling about how she was going to bake chocolates for the person she asked out on a date and perhaps even change her hair pink for the sake of it and buy herself a pretty cat ear head band and tail. She really wanted a tail.

"Wha...What does this have to do with me?" Shugo asked, still blushing. Satou paused and then blinked a couple times as if this helped translate Shugo's question into simpler terms that she understood.

"Wh... While..." Satou stared, looking at the sidewalk and blushing "Uh... Well..."

There was another long pause and Shugo wondered why they'd just stopped walking to school. This stituation was making him uncomfortable... She didn't want to date _him_, did she?

"I... Uh... I wanna ask Kisshu-kun out on a date nya!" Satou said quickly. Shugo nearly tripped out of surprise. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or hurt but it didn't matter because Satou had decided to tackle him again.

"Please help me nyaaaa! I need to bring my special chocolates to Kisshu! See? I've already made them." It was true. Satou held a nice, clear pink bag with red ribbons on the top with chocolates in side it.

"Help Satou bring them to Dream World nya!"

"Uh... No?"

"HELP ME!"

"Satou, there are more important dream related topics to discuss right now. Like those two Mews who saved you yesterday."

"But Satou is really busy with chocolates right now nya! She has no time to talk about saving the universe nyu!

Shugo sighed and shook his head. It'd be really sad if Satou actually asked Kisshu on a date since he was sure to turn her down. Pathetic, really...

"Tell you what. If you can get Kisshu to agree to go on a date I'll bring the chocolates into Dream World."

There was a pause. A pause in which Satou stopped walking and Shugo just kept going. After standing still for a moment she ran after Shugo and tackled him.

"THANK YOU NYA! I LOVE YOU! Just not nearly as much as I love Kisshu-kun nya."

Shugo blushed madly and pushed Satou away. "Ye-yeah. We're at school now."

"YAY NYA!"

"SATOU-CHAN!" Meron called. Satou gasped in surprise and dartted forward to Meron, giving her friend a hug and giggling.

"Meron-chan! Yay yay!"

"Oooh... Chocolates na no da..." Meron said quietly as she sniffed the chocolate bag "Who be they for na no da?"

"KISSHU-KUN!"

Meron rose a brow at Satou and then laughed "I guess we're going to be single agains this year, eh , na no da?"

Satou nodded excitedly, having never truly understood the connection of single-ness and wanting to date Kisshu.

Shugo sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day...

Seeing as Valentines was landing on a Saturday ('cause I said so) everyone was exchanging their chocolates early. Satou walked to her locker, opened it and stuffed her chocolate in. Hopefully no one would notice... She didn't want to be asked about it.

"What's that?" Satou spun around and found herself face to face with Annka, one of her friends from school. Annka had long brown hair in a braid and brown eyes.

"Nya? Valentines chocolate."

"CHOCOLATE!" The next to appear was Sumi, the hyperactive 9th grader. While Satou and Annka were measly 8th graders their maturity level was probably higher then Sumi's... Except maybe Satou's...

"SUMI!" Satou squaeled.

The two girls laughed excitedly and started singing Koi a La Mode so Annka started to try to drown them out with "Macavity" from the Cats musical. Eventually someone threw a shoe at Satou's head and everyone shut up.

"So... What did you put in your locker?" Annka asked.

"Chocolate."

"From who? For who?" Annka asked excitedly.

"From Me to Kisshu-kun!"

There was a long pause and Annka shook her head saidly.

"Satou... Satou... Satou... Kisshu is a fictional character."

"Is not nya no da! I'm staying at his house nya!"

"That just sounded wrong..." Annka murmured sadly "Satou, why don't you give the chocolate to a real boy?"

"I AM A REAL BOY!" Sumi screamed suddenly "JIMINY CRICKETS!"

Satou giggled and clapped her hands happily and Annka hit her head on the locker. She was surrounded by idiots.

"Shugo said that if I can get Kisshu to agree to go on a date with me he'll bring the chocolates into Dream World nya."

Annka stared. What nonsense was coming out Satou's mouth now?

"I thoughts you supported Kish and Ichigo..." Sumi said sadly. Meron then popped up from seemingly no where and grinned.

"She does! But that's only 'cause she says she wants Kisshu happy na no da!"

"Oh..." Sumi nodded in agreement and then gasped "Eep! I've gotta go now. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Sumi-sama!" Satou called to her friend. Then the three remaining 8th graders started towards homeroom.

Satou suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness rush over her and stopped, swaying a bit. One minute she saw Kisshu looking over his with a "Oh my gwad what did I just do?" type look on his face and then the next she was looked at her concerned friends.

"You ok, Satou?" Annka asked in concern "You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"Yeah na no da..." Meron commented. Satou shook her head and tried to fall asleep in Dream World, not realizing she was actually falling asleep in reality.

_Crap! This isn't good nya!_ She thought in panic, _Shugo you baka! Help me nya!_

The next strange thing to happen was Meron yawned and then suddenly fell to the ground asleep. Annka yelped and turned around to catch Meron's head, at least, so she wouldn't hit her head on the hard floor but then Satou fell over asleep too. Annka screeched in panic as she put Meron softly on the floor and then caught Satou.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" She screamed angrily "Wake up you two! We're going to be late!"

Neither of the girls said anything. They just kept sleeping.

"Arrrgg... I'll go get some help, stay here." Annka said quickly, turning around and running off.

Meanwhile, Sumi was in her homeroom class. She pushed some of her long black-brown hair out of her eyes and looked up to see a box on her table. It was addressed to her from a secret admirer... Sumi took no time to ponder on who the box was from but in stead opening it slowly and noticed a pretty stone in the box. She stared blankly at it for a minute and then stood up in her chair and squeeked in delight.

"Omigosh! A mini TV!" She exclaimed. She was right, in a sense. When she looked closely she could see what was like an episode of Tokyo Mew Mew. She stuffed it in her pocket and grinned proudly. What a great present! She'd completely forgotten to care about who her secret admirer was, though.

Dream World

"Nyaaa... Kisshu, why'd chu wakes me up nyo?" Satou asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Kisshu stared at her for a moment and then handed her a hair brush.

"Hair. Brush. Now." He ordered. satou nodded and began to tame her bad hair day, still confused over why Kisshu had woken her up.

"Uh... Listen. Two things. For one, Miss. Pop Star is attacking Cafe Mew Mew. Second of all..."

"ATTACK! OMIGOSH! I'm on it nya!"

"WAIT! I need you to get me a date with Ichigo this Valentines!" Kisshu said quickly in protest "Can you? I bought her some flowers and chocolates and stuff and I'd perfer a date over just kissing her."

"Why? I think she likes it when you kiss her."

"Eh? But I thought she didn't."

"Where'd you get that idea nya?"

"Taruto got landed with a Mew too. Didn't you know that?"

"No. Shugo didn't say anything nya."

"Oops... I didn't know he was serious about surprising you..."

"Awww! How sweet of him. But what does she have to do with anything nya?"

"This girl has some weird comic books... I swear, someone's been stalking me... It even has my thoughts in there..."

"Oooh... sounds creepy..."

"It is creepy."

"So you read how Ichigo feels about you nya? Don't worry! I'll try to help! Let's seee..."

The little neko, who had forgotten about saving the day already, bit her lip and looked at Kisshu. He'd probably have to drop the creepy outfit if he planned to get a date with Ichigo... Maybe comb his hair...

"How about this nya? If Cafe Mew Mew ish bein' attacked then Satou shall arrange something dere nya. If Ichigo's working there you can save her from Miss Pixie and when she says _'Thank you, Kisshu! How can I ever repay you?'_ you can give her the chocolates and flowers and ask her on a date nya!"

"That doesn't sound like Ichigo at all..."

"Do you understand the plan or not?"

"Oh... Uh... Sure..."

"Goody. Take me to Cafe Mew Mew nya!"

Kish nodded and grabbed Satou's hand, then teleported away. He had a very bad feeling about this plan... But it was worth a try, right?

Reality

"Satou! Where is she?" Shugo hissed to Annka when she walked back into the room. Just a couple of minutes ago, Annka had ran in and explained that Satou and Meron where KOed on the floor and the two girls had been dragged to the Nurse's office.

"She's KOed." Annka hissed back.

Shugo suddenly stood up and headed towards the door but the crazy homeroom teacher threw a pencil at him. It hit the door and sunk a couple centimeters into the wood near Shugo's head. He blinked, yanked the pencil out and tossed it back.

"Where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked.

"I have something I need to do." Shugo explained "I've gotta go."

"No. You're a student here now. You've got to stay for the whole class."

"This is really important."

"SIT."

Shugo moaned and then walked back to his seat. Satou was going to be on her own... Hopefully Dream Tokyo would still be in one piece when he got there...

Dream World

Satou appeared seconds later in front of Cafe Mew Mew. The first thing the idiot neko noticed was that the Cafe was surrounded in trees and had vines all around it. People were running around screaming as thorns shot like missiles off some vines and the park around Cafe Mew Mew was in panic.

"I've gotta do something nya!" Satou said, obviously determined, when she got a good look at the scene "Kisshu! Be a good boy and go fight those meanies!"

"WHAAAT! Why me!"

"I said so nya. Yer meh bodyguard, remember? Now... FIGHT!"

"Not even if you threatened to kill me!"

Satou paused for a moment and then stomped a foot before jumping into the air "Mew Mew Sugar! Metamorphosis!"

In seconds, Mew Satou landed on the ground and then ran off in the direction of the chaos.

"Remember the plan, Kisshu!" She called, jumping into the air and grabbing a vine. Much to Satou's luck, she grabbed a thorn covered vine and the thorns poked through her red gloves and into her skin.

"MEEEEOW!" Satou shreiked in pain, letting go of the vine and falling backwards. She was luck the fall was only about 2 feet and quickly got back to her feet, jumping into the air and snatching a vine 6 feet above her head and then swinging up to a vine 4 feet higher.

"Mew Satou, you're 10 feet in the air... No wait, now you're 20 feet... Be careful." Kisshu warnned, watching from below as the Mew climbed higher and higher into the air. He had no idea why she was trying to get so high yet.

"A-HA!" Mew Satou cried out excitedly when she was 30 feet in the air "I SEE IT NYA!"

"See what?"

"TOKYO TOWER!"

Kisshu twitched and then floated up to Satou, who was now staring at Tokyo Tower.

"YOU IDIOT. I thought you were saving the park- Oh... This is a nice view."

"Isn't it nya?"

Kisshu smiled and nodded, now staring at the tower with Satou. The happy moment lasted about 5 seconds because then the vines Satou was holding herself up with suddenly vanished and the idiotic cat Mew started falling to her doom.

"K-KISSHU!" She screamed "SAVE ME NYA!"

In a matter of seconds, Kisshu dove down and caught Satou.

"Idiot." He muttered "Now, let's find the annoying Pixie who started this trouble."

"You mean me?" Chirped the oh-so-happy voice of Yousei "I was wondering if you'd notice me. Well then, seeing as the shows already started... Why not handing over your green Mew?"

Mew Satou and Kisshu exchanged confused looks and then turned to the Cafe.

"You mean Retasu?" Satou asked.

"No. The brave one."

"There is no brave one." Kisshu explained.

"Fine then, the smart one of you pesky Dream Mew Mews."

Kisshu looked at Satou, who was now poking her ears, and then at Yousei.

"There is no smart one..."

"HEY! Satou's smart!" Satou exclaimed "She is SO smart! AND SHE PAYS ATTENTION! Ooooh! Butterfly!"

"Point made." Kisshu said sadly as Satou began to bat at a butterfly that was flying by, clearly amused "Now, please leave the park alone. Causing chaos is my job."

Yousei twitched and then sang a high, sharp note that caused all the plants in the area to shoot thorns and razor sharp leaves at Kisshu and Satou. Kisshu teleported away but when he reappeared on the Cafe roof one of the vines that had tangled itself on the golden cat sitting atop the Cafe grabbed his leg.

"Kisshu!" Satou screeched "You evil vine, let my Kisshu-kun go! HIIIIIIIIIIYA!"

Satou smacked the vine and her hand was snatched by another vine. Her legs were then also grabbed and she was picked up off her feet and hung a few feet in the air, now dangling about 30 feet above the ground again.

"Awww man. I got the nose bleed seats again..." Satou said sadly, looking over to Kisshu who was hanging 10 feet below her.

"You're so lucky. How'd you get better seats then me?"

"SHUT UP. WE'RE DANGLING OVER OUT DOOM!" Kisshu yelled.

"I am, not you. You can teleport."

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Yousei scolded, now fluttering in front of Kisshu and patting his ears happily "What? Did you really think you could beat me? I am a minion of the Dark Nightmare Wizard. I have a Dream Shard too and with it, I'm able to make my dreams come true! And I say: NO TELEPORTING!"

"THAT'S CHEAP!" Satou screeched "It's like God-Moding! You'll get kicked off the site for that!"

"This isn't a role play site, Sweety." Yousei said to Satou, shaking her head sadly "I'm winning."

"Satou, you've got a stone too. Remember?" Kisshu hissed, but Satou couldn't hear him because they were so far apart.

"Anyways..." Yousei said in her usual sing-song voice "Who should I kill first? The pervert or the idiot?"

Kish winced at the thought of being let die. This really wasn't fair. He was stuck here, totally helpless, and it was all because he had to babysit an idiotic Mew Mew!

"Don't you dare drop Kisshu!" Satou yelled angrily, kicking her feet now "You hear me! If my Kisshu-kun dies this'll be Nightmare World, not Dream World!"

"Don't care." Yousei sang happily, not caring that Satou was about to cry "This is my dream now. I've got the stronger Dream Power so only my dreams will come true today."

"LET HIM GO!"

"Really? You know, he is 20 feet above the ground..."

"LET HIM GO CAREFULLY!"

"Even I drop him carefully we're still 20 feet above the ground."

"JUST DON'T HURT HIIIM!" Satou wailed "Don't hurt him nya! I don't want him to die because I'm a lousy Mew Mew!"

"Oh really? Then how about we say he dies because you're a lousy Dreamer?" Yousei suggested "I mean... Anyone with a dream shard can seize control of Dream World if they dream hard enough. You're just too weak to try hard to make your dreams come true. Unlike me... I WILL become the ultimate idol! And I won't let you stop me!"

Yousei started singing, again, and the vines holding Kisshu up began to loosen their grip.

"Sorry, Mew Mew. I should probably just kill you first but no... I want to see you cry first. It'll be funny."

"STOP IT!" Satou yelled angrily "KISSHU-KUN! DON'T FALL!"

"WHAT! DO YOU THINK I'D PURPOSELY FALL TO MY DEATH!" Kisshu yelled back in protest.

Yousei giggled and sang again. The vines were about to drop Kisshu but, rather suddenly, Satou's dream shard began glowing. It was still around her neck on a chain, right next to her Mew Collar. The vines suddenly tightened their grip again, making yousei twitch in annoyance.

"STUPID MEW!" She shrieked "I'll just take that stupid shard of yours NOW so you can't interfer!"

"NO!" Satou yelled in protest. Yousei floated up to her and reached out for her necklace but Satou bit her finger. HARD.

"ARRG! That's it! DROP THE PERVERT!" Yousei yelled at the plants, which obeyed and let Kisshu go.

"NYA! KISSHU!" Satou screamed in horror "KISSHU-KUN! DON'T DIE!"

Satou's Dream Shard started glowing again, only much brighter this time. All so suddenly, the plants around Yousei began to crumble as the singing pixie's control over Dream World was seized by Satou. Kisshu, who had noticed all this by now, quickly teleported over to Satou and caught her just as she started falling and then landed near Cafe Mew Mew.

"Good job." He said with a smile, patting her back "You saved me. I'm alive!"

"YAY!" Satou cheered, hugging Kisshu "You're alive!"

"I already said that."

"So what? You're alive!"

"Ok... Stop with the hugging now."

"You're alive!"

"I SAID STOP IT ALREADY!" Kisshu shoved Satou off and she giggled happily, looking around at the damage her control over Dream World was fixing. Yousei flew over and sobbed angrily.

"IDIOT!" She yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! UGGGG! THIS IS MY DREAM WORLD!"

"Not anymore nya!" Satou replied, sticking out her tongue "Hahaha! You lose nya!"

"DO NOT! But I'll admit defeat for today!" Yousei then vanished.

"That was a great fight nya... But you never asked Ichigo out on that date nya..." Satou said sadly "And I never found anymore partners."

"Konnichiwa na no da!"

Satou spun around and noticed a hyperactive blonde running her way. She had long blonde hair in pigtails and bright brown eyes. Following her was another girl with dark brown hair.

"I'm Meron na no da! I'm a new Dream Mew na no da!"

"Hmmm? Really nya?"

"And I'm Kelly." The other girl introduced herself with a smile and then Shugo ran over.

"Satou! Are you ok!"

"HAI!"

"Is Dream World ok!"

"HAI!"

"Whew." Shugo sighed heavily in relief and then turned to Kisshu "So, Satou? Did you get your date with Kisshu?"

"No. Kisshu wants to go out with Ichigo today so I thought I'd help him out."

"Eh? But you said..."

"It's ok if Kisshu-kun never gets my chocolate nya. I just want him to be happy with Ichigo nya."

"Who to be happy with me?" Ichigo asked, having now exitted the Cafe "What's going on?"

"Hiya, Ichigo! Kisshu wants to ask you on a date!" Satou explained hyperly.

"... No."

Kisshu, now looking a bit hurt, hung his head and sighed.

"But!" Satou protested.

"No."

"He's such a nice guy!"

"No."

"FINE THEN! If you won't go out with him then I will! Kisshu, want to out for ice cream with me?" Satou asked.

"... Why not..." Kisshu replied sadly. Upon hearing this, Ichigo twitched and grabbed Kisshu's arm.

"I-I-I changed my mind!" She said quickly. NO ONE took her Kisshu away... Had she really jsut thought that? Ichigo barely knew what she was doing now.

"... Really?"

"Really. Let's go, Kisshu." Ichigo said quickly, dragging Kisshu off and feeling blush creep up her ears.

"Ja ne!" Satou called "Now! Meron-chan! Did you know you look just like my friend at school?"

"Funny. I thought you looked like Satou..."

"Really? My name's Satou. MY friend's name is Meron."

"No way! I'm Meron too!"

The two girls stared at eachother and then hugged.

"WOW! It's like we're friends in reality or something!"

Kelly and Shugo sighed.

"Those idiots... Do you think they'll figure it out?" Kelly asked.

"I doubt it..." Shugo replied "The Earth's doomed..."

**Satou: **TADA!

**Kisshu:** ... A late Valentines chapter?

**Satou:** -nods- ENJOY!


	4. The Team's Complete Now Nya!

**DISCLAIMER (finally):**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I wish I did.**

**I do, however, own Satou, Yousei and Shugo Yumechikyuu. Mew Melon/Meron belongs to Mew Meron o.o; Mew Amme/Amme belongs to Amme Motto. Mew Cherry/Sumi belongs to Cari-sama. Mew Universe/Kelly belongs to Mew Universe . Yay! Did I forget anything?**

**The idea of Dream World is also mine :3 Teehehehe!**

It had been a whole month. Kisshu and Ichigo had their date and, the whole time, Ichigo would blush and try to act like she wasn't enjoying it. After the date, Kisshu had let Satou sleep in the bed and he took the floor, but it didn't bother him much because Satou's effect on Dream World had somehow made a full-body Ichigo pillow... Why Satou had decided to create this we'll never know.

Anyways, Shugo had also given Kisshu the valentine's chocolate Satou had made for him and Satou had, out of the goodness of her heart, shared some chocolate she got from her classmates with Shugo. The month had gone by smoothly. No new attacks... No new Mews...

And now it was White Day. March 14. And, seeing as it was White Day, everyone was struggling to make return gifts. No one was struggling harder then Satou, who was baking chocolate with her friends in Reality.

"Remind me again why I'M here?" Shugo asked miserably, now tied to a chair in Satou's kitchen. Satou and Meron giggled, still melting some chocolate in a pot and flipping through a cook book.

"Nya nya. Let's make chocolate kitties."

"I say we make chocolate Mew Pendents."

"Even better nya."

Shugo moaned. He hated being ignored. But if there was something he hated worse; It was how dense Satou and Meron were...

"So, I had another funny dream last night na no da." Meron started, now stirring the melted chocolate "Your OC and me were out shopping and Kisshu was looking at a candy shop."

"Really? I had the EXACT same dream. Only, it was your OC and me nya."

"That's awesome. Do you think we've got ESP na no da!"

Shugo moaned LOUDER, which was still pretty quiet, but it still got Satou's attention.

"Yumechikyuu-kun! Yumechikyuu-kun!"

"Call me Shugo..."

"Right right nya! Shugo-kun!"

"JUST SHUGO. You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Okies dokies nya. Shugo. Do you think Dream-Meron and Meron-chan are the same?"

"Yes. I've been trying to get you to figure that out all month, you baka."

Satou paused for a moment and then hugged Meron.

"DREAM WORLD NYA!"

"DREAM WORLD NA NO DA!"

"So... I take it you two have come your senses?"

It now seemed like Meron and Satou had never had that dense moment because they were now chatting excitedly about their adventures in Dream World. Shugo just rolled his eyes and struggled to get himself untied.

"So, Shugo nya. Are there any new members for the team?" Satou finally asked, now that her and Meron were almost done their chocolate. Shugo nodded.

"Three new dream shards fell off the wall. I recovered one of them..."

"Oooh! Goody! Meron-chan, let's give Cupcake-chan the dream shard!"

"That sounds fun!" Meron exclaimed "Mew Cupcake na no da!"

"YAAAY!"

"Hold it." Shugo snapped angrily "This shard is for emergency use only..."

Satou hung her head sadly and nodded.

"Okies nya..."

Shugo nodded firmly and then noticed Meron was looking a bit dizzy. She was swaying back and forth with her eyes half closed. He tilted his head to one side, wondering if he'd be able to see why she was dizzy by doing this, and then Meron fell to the ground asleep.

"Nya! Meron-chan!" Satou yelped in panic "Shugo! What happened to her?"

"Well..."

"It's all your fault nya!" Satou was now hitting Shugo over the head repeatively with a spoon.

"STOP IT." Satou stopped and hid in a corner.

"Ugg... We should get to Dream World."

"Hai hai nya! How? I'm not sleepy."

Shugo moaned and glared at her.

"First. Untie me."

Satou qucikly untied Shugo and he moved away from the chair, grabbing Satou's arm and dragging her into the center of the kitchen.

"Ok. Ready?"

"I think so..."

"Really? You? Thinking? I doubt it. Anyways... Here we go." In a split second, Shugo had dragged Satou and himself into Dream World, leaving no traces of them in the kitchen. Satou had really gone to Dream World. The real Satou.

"Now, be extra careful." Shugo warnned when they landed in the spaceship. Satou nodded slowly.

"Why extra careful?"

"I've dragged every bit of you here. That includes your reality self."

"Oh nya. How's that bad?"

"Well... I've never done this before with a regular human." Shugo admitted "So I'm assuming any damage done to your body right now is going to haunt you in reality. Just be careful..."

With that said, Satou walked into a wall and then tripped over a bucket that was in the hall, sliding into another wall and hitting it hard.

"... I'm ok nya."

Shugo sighed and helped her up, just as Kisshu teleported in.

"Satou! Shugo! Good timing." He said in relief when he noticed them "Whoa... Satou... What happened to you?"

"She just showed me what a klutz she is." Shugo explained "Anyways... What's going on?"

"A new Mew appeared. She's a dream Mew. And Taruto just woke up-"

"CHEEEEEEESE NA NO DA!" Someone screamed from down the hall.

"Meron-chaaaan nya!" Satou cried out happily, running down the hall to find Meron. Kisshu watched her and then turned to Shugo.

"So... Can I go now?"

"No. Today I need you to keep an extra careful eye on her. She's here as Reality Satou."

"... Ok..."

"Just don't let her hurt herself."

"Got it. Hey!" Shugo turned around when Kisshu called to him and sighed. He had been getting ready to leave, "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Ida-sama." Shugo explained. Kisshu just stared in confusion.

"Eh?"

"She's the Queen of both Reality and Dream World. She's the big boss. I need to talk to her."

"Oh... Ok... So... I'll take Satou to the New Mew, then."

"Ok. Ja ne."

Kisshu watched Shugo vanish in a puff of smoke and then walked down the hall to find Satou. How he got landed with jobs like this he didn't know but he hated it. She was so annoying, Satou was.

When he finally got to Taruto's room he found Satou and Meron giving Taruto a group hug and Taruto screaming for help. He chuckled quietly to himself and then walked over to Satou.

"Yo. Koneko-chan."

"HAI!" Satou chirped, letting Taruto go and now hugging Kisshu, "What's up nya?"

"There's a new Mew Mew. Shugo went on a business trip so I've got to make sure Meron and you get your new partner."

"Oh nya. Fun nya. Can we go now nya?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Kisshu grabbed Meron by one of her ponytails and then Satou, Meron and himself teleported away.

"Rose thorns sting, shooting like bullets! The tree sway and the birds sing! A song of terror!"

"Eeeek! Shut up shut up SHUT UP! Your song sounds meeeean."

"But that's the whole point, you silly lil'Fox."

A battle was taking place outside Cafe Mew Mew. Yousei vs the New Mew. The new mew had long black-purple hair and wore an outfit similar to Zakuro's she had red fox ears and a matching bushy tail and was holding a sling shot.

"Ribbon Cherry Pit Pit! Attack!" She yelled as she shot a cherry pit at Yousei. The singing fairy shrieked angrily as the cherry pit flew at her and a tree moved in front of her to protect her. The cherry pit exploded on contact, but Yousei was perfectly fine. The tree, on the other hand, was not.

"No! No..." Yousei said sadly, sobbing as she moved over to the tree and touched the crispy branch that had been her sheild "It can't be... NO! My tree! You... You hurt it!"

"Soap opera nya!"

The seriousness, if there had been any, was completely broken when Satou and Meron appeared. Both girls had not yet transformed. Kisshu and Taruto both exchanged worried looks and then pushed the Mews forward.

"Go on..." They urged "Transform already..."

"But why? Nya!" Satou protested. A hit over the head from Kisshu set her straight and she kissed her henshin pendent.

"Mew Mew Sugar! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Melon! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Universe! Metamorphosis!"

Once the henshins were over, Satou and Meron noticed Mew Universe had appeared.

"Kelly-san!" Satou exclaimed happily "You're heeeeere!"

"Duh. Ryou woke me up."

"Oh that's right nya. You're staying at Cafe Mew Mew nya!"

"Whatever. Let's fight now."

Mew Satou nodded and held a hand up in the air.

"Sugar Chime!"

"Melon Cymbols!"

Mew Universe watched this, feeling rather lazy, but the other two Mews hadn't noticed yet.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!"

"Ribbon Melon Bang!"

"Ribbon LEAVE-ME-ALONE!" Yousei wailed. Two trees shot out and formed a light ball around her so she wouldn't get hurt. The trees cam eout completely unharmed because both Mew Satou and Mew Melon had useless attacks when it came to fighting trees. Mew Melon's bang was just a noise to give people headaches and, as far as the authoress knows, trees can't hear, and Mew Satou's attack was just a wind.

"We need attack upgrades!" Mew Satou complained. Kisshu rolled his eyes and summoned his dragon swords before flying out and slicing the branches off the trees. Taruto, on the other hand, moved over to the New Mew, who was watching in awe.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Sumi, but you can call me MEW CHERRY!" Squealed the new girl, who looked like a high schooler but acted like a preschooler. She hugged Taruto and he struggled to shove her off, only resulting in a tighter hug.

"You're so short!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Short short!"

"Grrr... STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"TARUTO!" Kisshu called, a vine now warpped around him, "HELP!"

Taruto and Mew Cherry both looked over at Kisshu in surprise.

"He's asking for help... We should help..." Mew Cherry said quietly.

"I know he's asking for help. That's why I'm surprised..." Taruto smirked evilly. Kisshu was asking for help.

"Why should I?" He asked, hovering a few inches above Kisshu now. Kisshu glared at Taruto.

"Just help me."

"What do I get in return?"

"... Almost anything. What do you want?"

Taruto looked thoughtful, not seeming to mind the fact Mew Satou was biting the vines that had tied her up and Mew Melon was hitting them with her cymbols and calling her vines names.

"Oh... this is tough, I mgiht have to think about it..." He said slowly, enjoying every second of this.

"Ribbon Cherry Pit-Pit ATTACK!" Mew Cherry yelled, shooting a couple cherry pits from her sling at the vines that had Mew Satou tied up. Then Mew Cherry tackled Mew Satou.

"SATOU!"

"SUMI-ONEESAMA!" Mew Satou cheered "You're a dream mew!"

"HELP! H.E.L.P!" Kisshu repeated angrily. Mew Satou turned around and then ran over to Kisshu, clawing at the vines.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!"

"Hello there. Can I help you?" A too-cheerful-to-be-healthy voice asked. Mew Satou turned quickly to see the figure she dreaded. Masaya Aoyama.

"No. You can't help." She snapped.

"But you look like you could use help."

"I don't need help. Kisshu's mine, you evil. Stay away from him. Hisss!" Mew Satou started making hissy sounds and Kisshu rolled his eyes. Mew Cherry had freed Mew Melon by now and they were fighting Yousei. Mew Satou was fighting the greater evil of this fan fic... Aoayama.

"Really. I can help. I have a pocket knife."

"AH! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A CEREAL KILLER!"

"? Cereal?"

"Yes! My mom says cereal killers are bad. That's why I had to stop eatting cereal in the morning nya." Mew Satou said quickly.

"You mean serial, Satou." Kisshu corrected, but she wasn't listeing.

"Oh? Really? I'll stop too then."

"Good... But that doesn't get you off the hook! You're still evil! EEEEEVIL!"

"... Ok."

Mew Satou looked a bit surprised. He was agreeing with her? He was stupid (Satou's one to talk).

"Listen, Satou? Just get me down." Kisshu snapped. Mew Satou turned to face Kisshu and nodded, now nibbling the vines.

"Satou? I have a friend named Satou at school." Masaya said. Mew Satou stopped chewing the vines that had tied Kisshu up. They snapped under his weight and he fell to the ground but Mew Satou was too busy glaring at Masaya to notice.

"She's. Not. Your. Friend."

"Really? She seems nice."

"You may not call me nice with your filthy little Ichigo-kissing-when-you-aren't-Kisshu mouth."

"Wait? Calling you? Are you?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Threw was a loud crashing sound as someone came flying through the woods. Her hair was brown, like her eyes, her Mew outfit was turquise and purple... her name was...

"DIEEEEEE!" Screeched the 5th Dream Mew as she tackled Masaya and started trying to stab at him with a twig "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"Who are you?" MAsaya asked happily, obivously too stupid too realize what kind of danger he was in.

"I am Mew Amme and I have come to rid the World of your ebilness!" Screamed the red fox Mew Mew as she continued to stab at Masaya. After a moment Masaya got up and walked away like nothing had happened and Amme became distracted by Kisshu.

"You're here too? Why aren't you killing him?"

Kisshu moaned, having just about fallen on his head. He slowly struggled to his feet and glared at Mew Satou. Mew Satou smiled weakly.

"I've been good nya..." She promised quietly. Kisshu walked over to Mew Amme and stared at her.

"I won't kill Masaya because that'd upset Ichigo."

"She already hates you, you mgiht as well make it worse and THEN make her fall in love with you."

Kisshu then walked over to Mew Satou, completely ignoring Mew Amme now. All the Mews returned to their original forms and then, out of no where, Shugo appeared.

"Hey, Satou. New member?"

"TWO!" Satou chirped, huggign Shugo "You're back!"

Shugo turned a bit read and shoved her off. Then he looked at Sumi and Amme.

"Sumi from school..." He said slowly "And Amme Motto from..."

"STALKER NA NO DA!" Meron screamed, tackling Shugo so he couldn't finish his sentence. Amme smiled and looked around.

"Where do I stay?"

"Where do I stay?" Sumi echoed.

Shugo paused, looking thoughtful.

"Amme can stay with Taruto..."

Taruto moaned.

"And Sumi will stay with Kisshu."

Kisshu glared at Shugo and grabbed Satou by her ear, dragging her over to him. Sumi just walked over to him happily.

"Oh. Before you go..." Shugo started "Satou needs to come with me, Kisshu. She's still in Reality form, remember? You'll be stuck with her forever if you take her."

Kisshu shoved Satou over to Shugo.

"Whee!" Satou squealed, bumping into Shugo, who jsut blushed a bit more.

"Ready to go, Satou?"

Satou nodded.

Shugo smiled slightly and then, within seconds, he and Satou appeared in the kitchen again.

"When will Meron-chan wake up?" Satou asked quietly, loooking at her friend.

"Soon... Hey, Satou?" Shugo said slowly. Satou turned around and then screamed. Shugo was dangling a live spider inches from her nose on a piece of string. Almost instantly, Satou's cat ears and tail appeared. Shugo then sent the Spider to Dream World and reached out to pet Satou's ears.

"Yup. Just like Ida said."

"Nya?"

"Satou, I'm afraid to tell you that your cat DNA is now with you in reality."

Satou's eyes went wide and she just stared at Shugo.

"... Nya?"

"Yes, it's bad. Now that Dark Wizard won't have as hard a time tracking you down."

"But I still get ears and a tail, right?"

"Right."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!"

Shugo sighed and watched Satou make her ears and tail go away. That idiot... Dream World really was doomed.

"Hey hey. The Team's togetehr now, right?" Satou asked happily. Shugo nodded.

"GOODY! I can't wait to meet up with everyone tonight nya!"

"... Wonderful... Now, let's get back to making chocolates."

"Right. What about"

"CHEEEEEEESE NA NO DA!"

"Meron's awake, don't worry about her, Satou-chan."

_**END CHAPTER FOUR**_

**Satou: **The team is finally set, but don't think that's the end of the Guest Stars!

**Kisshu:** I barely appeared here ;

**Satou: **So? Anyways... Amme Motto ish the 5th Mew Mew! -hugs Amme- YAY!

**Kisshu: **-waves a party flag- ... Yay...


	5. Shugo's a Meany nya! Getting in Shape?

**Authoress Notes of DOOM!**

**Satou:** So I've been thinking...

**Kisshu:** Thinking? That's a first for you.

**Satou:** -attempts to strangle Kisshu- YOU MEANY! -lets him go- Anyways nya! I wanna have more co-stars in upcoming chapters! So... I'll give details on what type of costars I need at the end of the Chapter nyan!

**Kisshu: **Wonderful. Now get to the Ichi/Kish fluff!

**Satou:** -whine- Fiiiiiiiiine. Meany. Oh oh oh! One last thing! I didn't want to bother my costars (I already feel guilty for using their characters) so this chapter everyone is gettign special weapons xx; Then I don't have to pester you all about your weapons and attacks xD;; Plus, these weapons play a role in the plot later on

**Kisshu:** Don't tell them, you idiot! -throws some sushi at Satou- "

**Chapter 5 - Three Villians Now? We're Loooooossssssing!**

It was yet ANOTHER day in Durham, North Carolina. Yup. Durham. Duke basketball. Cheer for them or die.

ANYWAYS! Satou was on her "spring break". It was actually more like going through hell with Shugo, who was convinced that Satou, Sumi and Meron needed to get into shape. He was perfectly ok with Kelly and Amme because he didn't have to go to school with him. Therefore, they need not get on his nerves and make him want a random reason to watch them suffer 5 laps around a running track with your arms tied behind your back, a sock in your mouth, and a nifty blind fold.

"Shugo!" Satou whined as she ran "around" the track, or rather right down the middle because she had no idea where she was going, "The world just turned pink!"

"Shut up and put that sock back in your mouth!" Shugo ordered, "And the world isn't pink. I put a pink blind fold over your eyes!"

"Oh. Okies nya. By the way, where'd the track g-"

SMACK!

Satou ran into a lamp post and fell over. Shugo rushed over to her side to help her up, just as Meron tripped over a trash can and spat out the colorful sock in her mouth, followed by colorful lanuage. No, not swearing. Colorful lanuage. As in, colorful words.

"Green! Purple! Pink! ORANGE!" Meron screamed in utter horror, "I fell!"

"Don't worry, Meron, I'll save you!" Sumi called, running in the direction of Meron's voice and managing to somehow knock Shugo over. Shugo fell to the ground, Sumi right next to him, and then hissed the colorful kind of lanuage that would give this story a reason to be rated PG13.

"DANGIT! You three are so useless!" Shugo yelled angrily as he started untieing Sumi's blindfold.

"Hey! Yumechikyuu-kun!" Anneka snapped, standing a few yards away with her arms crossed over her chest and brown eyes narrowed, "What are you doing to them!"

"We're getting in shape!" Sumi chirped happily, "Can't you tell!"

"It looks like you're killing more brain cells to me. Yumechikyuu-kun, you realize that they really don't have the brain cells to spare, right?"

"Nope! We don't!" Meron added happily, "Let's run around the track some more! I want a pink blind fold this time!"

"Nuh-uh! Pink's MY color! Have you checked out my Mew outfit lately nya? IT'S PINK! Yours ish yellowy-orange! So you gotta have a yellowy-orange blind fold!" Satou complained. Meron paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Sounds good, na no da."

Shugo just moaned and walked over to untie Meron's blindfold. Once the blindfold was off, Shugo started to untie Meron's hands.

"That's enough working out for today." Shugo said, though he seemed a bit angry with the three Mews, "We'll all walk home together. Satou, don't move. I'm going to untie you."

Satou nodded and sat on the ground, waiting for Shugo. Anneka walked passed Shugo, going over to help Sumi.

"You know..." She whispered to him as he passed, "If we ran now, Satou wouldn't have to walk with us. And she'd never know we left her."

"No. I'm going to walk her home." Shugo explained, not really caring for this idea.

"Oh. You like her, don't you?"

"Not really. I just don't want her parents to hate me, because they cook really nice meals and are always inviting me over for dinner."

Anneka sighed and then kept walking to Sumi. She'd get him to fess up someday.

"Ichigo o tabeyou!" Satou sang, seeing as she was still waiting for Shugo to untie her, "Iro Iro"

"SHUT UP, SATOU!" Shugo yelled angrily, "I'll untie you in a second."

"I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Meron squealed, jumping to her feet and starting to run excited circles around the track. Ignoring her, Shugo walked over to Satou and started untieing the little ditz.

"Who's there? ROAR!" Satou "roared" when Shugo walked over.

"It's the Grim Reaper." Shugo said sarcasticly, "I'm here to take your soul."

"NOOOOOOOO! Shugo, Sumi, Meron, Anneka... SAVE ME NYA!"

Shugo smacked Satou over the head and she yelped, falling over just as Shugo finished untieing her arms and undoing the blind fold.

"Idiot."

"I am not an idiot nya! I'm just SPECIAL!" Satou replied.

"Yeah. So special that not even the greatest 'special' house will take you."

"'course not nya! If they took someone as special as me, then all the other special people wouldn't feel special because I'm more special then they are nya!" Satou explained happily.

"Whatever."

"YAY!"

"Uggg... Satou, how do you expect to save Dream World AND Reality?"

"Dunno. You're the brains."

"I think I realized that around the time you got yourself and Kisshu tied up and dangling over your doom."

"Naw. I'm pretty sure you figured it out sooner."

Shugo rolled his eyes and helped Satou up.

"You know, you have to be the most useless Mew Mew in the history of Mews."

"Why thank you nya!"

"I just deeply insulted you, Satou, you shouldn't thank me."

Satou's eyes grew wide and she suddenly backed away from Shugo, her eyes watery and lower lip quivering.

"Y-Y-You mean... You don't l-like me?"

Shugo was about to yell another insult, but tears were now rolling down Satou's cheek. Oh, and Anneka, Sumi and Meron were giving him a death glare. So his eyes softened a bit and he sighed heavily.

"It's not that I don't like you, you're a perfectly good friend..."

"AM NOT! You always say that we aren't friends nya!" Satou protested, "Whenever I try to talk to you at school you act like you don't know me! You hate me! You only act like we're friends so you can boss me around nya!"

Shugo gulped. She was actually mostly right. If it weren't for the fact he needed her to obey all his orders in Dream World, he'd probably have ignored Satou more then he already did.

"Satou... C'mon, I really don't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"LIES." Meron chirpped, "I remember once, you started laughing at Satou because she was freaking out when you told her there was a spider in her hair!"

Shugo shook his head and ran over to Meron, putting a hand over her mouth so she'd shut up.

"You aren't helping!" He hissed. But Sumi had now joined in, not really realizing that this was no time for truthfulness.

"And he always tells Anneka that he only treats Satou nicely 'cause her parents serve good food!"

Satou started whimpering louder then ever before.

"And doesn't he always say he only buys her ice cream so she'll shut up while she's eatting?" Meron asked, having bitten Shugo's hand so he'd let her go.

Satou's eyes narrowed a bit at Shugo, her body trembling with a mix between fury and sorrow. She didn't like being hated.

"And he's always saying mean stuff about her behind her back!"

Satou twitched. She'd had enough.

"THAT'S IT NYA! I hate you nyu! I HATE YOU! I don't ever wanna see you again nyu!" She screamed, turning around and running off.

"S-Satou! Stop! Really, we can't save Dream World without your help!" Shugo yelled back. But Satou was out of ear range.

"I'd say that went smoothly. You're really good at picking up dates, Shugo. 5 out of 5." Anneka commented, sitting behind the group in a lawn chair with a _Star Wars_ book. Shugo glared at her.

"She'll be in a better mood tomorrow. She'll always having mood swings like this. C'mon, Meron. Sumi. Let's walk you two home."

"... Ok..." Sumi said sadly, "Poor Satou-chan..."

"I know, na no da..." Meron whimpered, "Poor Satou-cha..."

In a split second, Meron fell over asleep. Shugo and Sumi both stared for a minute, before putting two and two together.

"Sumi, get home. You know what to do then." Shugo said quickly. Sumi nodded firmly before dartting off. Shugo then picked up Meron and started carrying her back to her house.

"H-Hey! What's going on!" Anneka asked, dropping her book, "What's wrong with Meron?"

"She must've fallen asleep from working so hard." Shugo lied, "I'll just take her home."

"Ok. Fine. I'd better go home too."

Dream World

"What's going on, na no da?" Meron asked when she woke up in Dream World. Taruto was hovering over her, looking very stressed out.

"Listen! Purin and I were walking home when suddenly this vine came from no where and grabbed her and then this Pixie came and told me that unless I brought the Dream Mews out to fight she'd skin Purin alive so I kinda-sorta need you to come with me right now!" Taruto said really fast. Fast like a rapper. And Meron somehow managed to understand every word of it, dispite the fact she didn't really like, or listen to, rap.

"Ok, na no da! Is Amme awake?"

"Good morning, Sunshiiine!" Amme sang, dancing around in her Mew Form, "It's nice to see you awaaaaaaake!"

"Whee! Lemme sing too, na no da!" Meron chirpped, running around with Amme. Before they could sing much more, though, Taruto grabbed them and teleported away. He wasn't about to let Purin die, and he was a bit too frightened to care about how he was acting. He'd seen Yousei, the Pixie, before and knew that she ment business.

Reality

Satou sobbed as she ran... Well, she was running. Where? Who knows? Not even Satou knew at this point. All she "knew" was that she was far away from Shugo. And her house.

"... Where am I, nya?" She asked herself sadly, "I'm lost!"

Ok, so if you wanted to know, Satou was actually just in the school soccer field, which isn't too far from the track, but she didn't know that.

"I'm lost... And sleepy... Nyaaa..."

With that said, Satou collasped on the soccer field. Kisshu was very good at picking nice times to wake her up.

Dream World

"Satou? Sumi?"

Kisshu was standing over the door girls, who had curled up in the corner of the room to sleep. Sumi, who had been lucky enough to fall asleep at her front door step in Reality, sat up and moaned.

"Y-Yeah? What's wrong, Pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert." Kisshu snapped, "You guys have to go now."

"Really nya?" Satou asked, sitting up. She was crying again. This made Kisshu a bit uncomfortable, so he backed away. Sumi, on the other hand, gave her friend a sisterly hug.

"Oneechan! What's wrong?'

"Shugo is so mean, Oneesama! I don't wanna fight if he's going to be here nya!" Satou whimpered. Kisshu just stared, nodded slowly, and teleported away with the two girls.

"Help me, na no da! HELP ME!" Purin called happily, jumping around in the cage of vines Yousei had made for her. Yousei twitched, trying to ignore Purin.

"When will those Mews get here?" She asked herself aloud, "I'm bored."

"Me too." Added a new villian to our story. He was... Uh... Male? He had short, but messy, black hair and brown eyes. Actually, he looked a lot like Satoshi from Pokemon. Yousei snorted and thawked this new boy with her Pixie Stick.

"Shut up, Satoshi. I can't believe anyone dreamed you up, you're so annoying."

"Stop it." Satoshi protested, pushing Yousei off, "You're lucky! I can't get into Reality and meet real people until I do this job for the Dark Wizard."

"Well, I can't become a pop star with this beautiful body and awesome voice u til I do my job so we should try to get along!"

"You don't have much of a right to say that, Yousei, you're causing the trouble." Said another voice, this one of a girl. The girl had long black hair with black dog ears pointing out of her head. She wore a red tank top and mini skirt with red boots. Her eyes were, you guessed it, red too.

"Well, at least I'm trying now." Yousei snapped.

"Can we just get all our jobs done? I'm tired of being a dog in reality, I wanna be a human there. Just like I'm human in Dream World."

"Whatever, Hikari." Yousei muttered, "Ho, I think I hear Mew Mews."

"Ribbon Melon Bang!"

"Ribbon Sugar Wind!"

"Cherry Pit-Pit attack!"

The three first attacks hit the cage, releasing Purin who fell into Taruto's arms. The younger of the aliens blushed a bit and landed next to the Dream Mews, putting Purin on the ground. Purin smiled and kisssed Taruto's cheek, then her henshin locket.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!" She yelled happily, "Ribbon Pudding Ring INFERNO! Na no da!"

Mew Pudding's attack wa close to hitting yousei, but in suddenly turned around and caught Mew Pudding.

"Mew Pudding!" Mew Amme yelped, "Eep!"

"How'd that happen?" Mew Universe asked quickly, "Mew Pudding aimmed perfectly."

"It's because this is my dream today." Yousei explained, smirking. Mew Satou smiled.

"Oh oh! I remember now! I've got more Dreamy-Power-Ness then Yousei, nya! I can make this my dream nya!"

"Sorry, Sweety, but that isn't happening today." Yousei explained, flying over to Satou and giggling, "You see... Me, Hikari and Satoshi kinda combind our Dream Power. So we've got the power of three and you've got the power of one."

"Then we'll join forces!" Mew Meron chirped, "C'mon, guys!"

There was a long pause.

"How do we join forces, na no da?"

"Dunno." Mew Sumi said quietly, "Uh..."

"Mew Power Extension?" Mew Satou suggested.

"That might work, but I don't think that's how to join our Dream Power." Mew Universe said.

"Great. So we lose?" Mew Amme asked sadly, "No fair!"

"Nuh-uh! We don't lose yet, na no da! We're Mew Mews! We stand stroooonnng!" Mew Meron explained. All five Mews turned to Yousei, Mew Universe standing in the front.

"Show us what you've got, Pixie!" She snapped.

"Ok. Satoshi? Hikari?"

"Got it!" Thw two other villians said together. Suddenly, the ground all around the park the battle was taking place in began to tremble and a volcano shot up.

"Nightmare Hikari. Controlling Fire." Hikari said firmly. The volcano started to cough up lava, which was heading straight towards the Dream Mews.

"Nightmare Satoshi. Controlling Earth." Saotshi said boredly. A couple Earthquakes joined the lava. Mew Satou hid behind Mew Sumi, sobbing lightly and whimpering something about everyone dieing.

"And Beautiful, 100 attractive, wanted by all, Pop star Nightmare Yousei! Controlling plants and, well, Dream World!" Yousei chirped happily, spinning her silver Pixie Stick like a baton. As plants started chasing the Mews, threatening to grab them and hang them over the lava, all the Dream Mews started running. Taruto grabbed Mew Pudding, who was now free from the Pudding Ring, and Kisshu was flying a safe distance above the battle.

"Call if you need me, Satou!" He called down to her, "I'll be waiting."

"HELP US!" Mew Satou screamed, climbing up a tree with Mew Meron right behind her. Kisshu moaned. Mew Satou and Mew Meron were now tied up by Yousei's vines and were just hanging over the lava.

"Baka..."

"Hahahaha!" Yousei cackled, "This is our fight! And there's no way for you to stop us!"

"You know what, you're right. Why don't you stop on your own and we'll call it a tie?" Mew Satou suggested hopefully.

"Just wait until we have the other Mews. Then we'll burn you alive." Hikari snapped.

"That's right. We'll burn you all alive."

**Satou:** i swear, I'm not just being lazy and not writing the rest of this chapter o,o; This really was ment to be a two chapter fight.

**Kisshu:** -sigh- You ARE lazy. Where's my Kisshu/Ichi fluff?

**Satou:** Somewhere. Ok! Uh... If you're interested in costaring, lemme know in a review ;; We need someone who would just bring messages from the head of Dream World AND Reality, and someone to help torment Kisshu. Perferably someone slightly morbid, since you'll be ruler of the dead n' all. nn;;; So... Uh... Yeah :3


	6. Dream Mew Upgrade nya!

**Dream World Chapter 6**

It was burning. Everything was on fire. The trees, the grass... It was all burrrrrrrrrning. Burning like fire...

Ok, that was obvious.

The overall point is it was burning.

"Help meeeee!" Mew Satou whined, clinging to a tree that was hanging over the rivers of lava, "Help meeeeeee! I'm good! Really!"

None of this was helping. The trio of villains continued to laugh and the ground trembled as more lava was spat up. Mew Meron was next to Satou, trying her hardest to get herself and her friend untied from the vines Yousei had tied them up with.

"Teehehe! You know, your death was coming soon anyways." Yousei explained happily, "This'll be easy!"

"Yeah, but we're so young. Mercy, nya!" Mew Satou wailed, "I'll be good!"

"Nuh-uh! Hey, Satoshi, you got the lime green one?"

"Not yet!" Satoshi yelled in reply, flying after Mew Universe, who had taken the liberty of running up a tree and trying to reach her trapped friends.

"Ok. Hikaru, get the foxes, ok?"

"NO!" Mew Sumi screamed as she jumped from patches of bare land to... Other patches of bare land. Mew Amme was following her with her one and only weapon, the Amme Umbrella, which she used to float through the air.

"Mew Sumi!" Mew Amme called, "Grab my foot!"

"RIGHT!" Mew Sumi said firmly, jumping up and grabbing Mew Amme's foot as the fellow fox mew flew by, the wind pulled them up and then they glided smoothly through the air until they reached a little building; A little building that was still sticking out of the lava.

"C'mere, Kitsune." Satoshi teased as he continued flying after Mew Universe. The green and black Mew responded by jumping to another tree, but Satoshi got in front of her. This move resulted in a kick in the face for Satoshi, who tumbled towards the lava before catching himself and flying off after Mew Universe again.

"You're too troublesome." He muttered, grabbing her throat and taking out a knife, "I'll just kill you right no-"

"TIMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Mew Amme screamed, crashing into Satoshi and kicking him in the back of the head. Satoshi let Mew Universe go long enough for her to grab Mew Sumi's shoe. The three then floated, until gravity got the best of them and began pulling them down.

"AAAAAAAAAACK!" Mew Sumi screamed, "Mew Amme! WIND! Get us UP!"

"I can't!" Mew Amme yelled back, "I need wind to create itself to fly!"

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Mew Universe yelled to them, trying to remain calm. They were slowly getting closer and closer to the lava...

Mew Satou and Mew Meron exchanged worried looks.

"Mew Meron! Can you kick my Sugar Chime!" Mew Satou asked quickly, referring to the weapon she was holding behind her back in tied up hands. Mew Meron nodded and began to kick her feet until the tree swayed enough; The sugar chime's bell with it.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind RING!" Mew Satou screamed. A strong, sugar scented breeze came from no where and somehow managed to push the three near-death Mews higher into the air.

"Thanks!" Mew Amme called.

"You're welcome!" Mew Satou chirped, "Now help us out over here!"

Yousei twitched. She'd had enough of waiting.

"That's it." She said firmly, "This ends right now! VINES! RELEASE THEM!"

And, as ordered, the vines released Mew Satou and Mew Meron. The two girls screamed in horror, now hugging each other as they fell.

"I don't wanna die!"

"I know! We never even got to see a good dub of Tokyo Mew Mew, na no da!"

"This is a bad way to die, nya!"

Suddenly, Satou and Meron found themselves safe. It was kind of weird, how sudden this was. Shugo, who now had wings, had somehow managed to catch them and bring them to safety.

"Hmph! Yer still mean, nya." Satou pouted, even after Shugo was flying them to the top of the Cafe. The other three were already there, safe as can be. Meron and Satou landed on the Cafe roof and looked down.

"What can we do? None of us have the Dream Power to overthrow three." Mew Universe said sadly, "It's hopeless."

"No it isn't!" Mew Amme said firmly.

"Yeah!" Mew Satou agreed, "In the anime, the Mews put their power together! Maybe we can put our dreams together!"

"Ooooh! Sounds fun, na no da!" Mew Meron chirped happily, "Count me in!"

Shugo smiled and nodded. They really were the perfect Mews. He couldn't have asked for a better team.

"Well. It's about time I upgraded you five" He finally said. The five excited Mews turned to face him, looking a bit confused.

"Nya?" Mew Satou murmured, "Why?"

"Well... I guess you really are a good team. And Mew Satou? Sorry for being so mean to you, ok? I won't take advantage of your stupidity anymore. You're just so cute when you're mad."

Mew Satou started to blush and she giggled, "Ok..."

"He's taking advantage of her stupidity..." Mew Universe murmured to Mew Sumi. Sumi laughed weakly.

"Yeah... But we'd better not say anything, or she'll kill him before we get upgraded."

"Good point."

"Ok... You've been upgraded." Shugo said after a 10 second silence. The silence became about 20 seconds longer and then nearly everyone started whining.

"Awww! No shiny new henshin or anything?" Mew Satou asked miserably, "I want a new henshin1"

"I demand a new battle costume, na no da!" Mew Meron joined in.

"I DEMAND A RAISE!" Mew Amme pouted. No one seemed to noticed this.

"Calm down, calm down." Shugo said quickly, "Look at your henshin pendents."

Everyone instantly calmed down and looked at their henshin pendents, which were now made of the pretty, shiny crystal substance as the dream shards.

"Oooooh!" Satou said in complete awe, "Shiiinnnyyyy..."

"Cheesee..." Mew Meron added as she poked the new pendent, completely satisfied. Shugo sighed in relief.

"Now. Back to fighting with you."

"But Shugooo-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Mew Satou complained.

"Don't call me Shugo-chan. It makes me sound like a girl."

"Fine then. Shu-Shu!" Satou said excitedly.

"Stop it."

"Go-Go!"

"STOP. IT."

Much to Shugo's surprise, Satou stopped with the dumb nicknames.

"... Shugo-kun, we can't fight them. We need to combine our attacks."

"That's simple. It's a Mew Dream Extension." Shugo said rather proudly, "I had to make it something easy so you could figure it out."

"Nyaaa! That's so sweet of you!" Mew Satou squealed, hugging Shugo.

"Should we tell her?" Mew Universe asked Mew Sumi.

"Tell her what?"

"That he's calling her dumb?"

"He is?"

"... Never mind."

"Ok!"

"Are we being ignored?" Yousei murmured. Her two teammates nodded in agreement.

"It looks like we're going to have our butts kicked too." Hikari commented, "I say we take out leave."

"Me too." Satoshi agreed. In a blink of an eye, the two had vanished. Yousei twitched. Why were they LEAVING her? She was the most experienced member of the group! She deserved more respect then this!

"HEY! YOU! MEW MEWS!" Yousei called to the Mews, "C'mon and fight me!"

"If you want a fight, you'll get a fight." Mew Amme snapped.

"Hai, na no da!" Mew Meron agreed, "C'mon! Let's Mew Power Extension!"

"Alright then!" Mew Universe said firmly, "Let's go, minna!"

"Agreed!" The other four chirped, "Mew Dream Power Extension!"

Instantly, five beams of light shot from the Mews; Lime green for Mew Universe, orange for Meron, turquise for Mew Amme, red for Mew Sumi, and pink for Mew Satou. The Mews were now also floating in the beams, clinging to their weapons.

"Hey! I can see my house from here!" Mew Amme called.

"Really!" Mew Satou asked excitedly.

"Me too!" Mew Sumi agreed happily.

Mew Universe just moaned. How could they see their houses in reality if they were in Dream World? Oh well.

"Now what, Shugo, na no da?" Mew Meron asked, "Yousei's still here!"

"Yup. And I have no idea what in the world you're doing." Yousei murmured, looking very confused by the five mews hanging from no where.

"Now you can attack Yousei." Shugo explained, just say 'Mew Dream Power'."

"OK! Mew Dream Powa, na no da!" Mew Meron cried out in excitement. The orange beam flew over to Yousei and warpped around her, tying the poor girl up.

"Oh! Mew Dream Power!" Mew Amme echoed. Her turqoise beam mimicked that of Mew Meron. Both girls started falling, their beams now tying Yousei up in stead of holding them up. By some lucky twist of fate, they landed well next to Shugo.

"Mew Dream Power!" Mew Universe yelled, letting her beam fly and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Welp. Better go, eh, Mew Satou?" Mew Sumi chirped.

"I'm scaaaarrred." Mew Satou whined, "I'm gonna fall and crack my skull and my brain's spill out n'--"

"Don't worry, Satou!" Shugo called, "You don't have enough brains to spill out!"

"Shugo, don't let her go kill the few brain cells she has left." Mew Universe muttered.

"Ok, Shugo! Catch me!" Mew Satou yelled, "Ok!"

"No." Shugo replied.

But it was a bit tooo late.

"Mew Dream Power, nya!" Mew Satou called. Mew Sumi noticed this and yelped.

"Mew Dream Powaroar!" She called, leaping down and grabbing Mew Satou.

"Fly fly fly fly fly fly!"

"Why why why why why?"

"We're gonna die die die die die!"

"Oh."Mew Satou nodded and then fluttered her macaw wings, fluttering safely to the ground.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

"Uggg..." Shugo moaned, "Now. Let's go back."

"Ok!" Mew Satou chirped.

Shugo sighed, walking back to the school track in reality. Knowing Satou, she probably hadn't gotten very far in Reality before falling asleep. A couple seconds later, he heard someone moan and then start sobbing.

"K-Kisshu-kuun, nya? Oneesama? Anneka? Meron...? Someone come save me." Whimpered Satou, who had just woken up. Shugo sighed and started walking towards Satou, who had curled up in a little ball and was sobbing.

He kicked her in the side and Satou sat up.

"Nya!"

"Yo. What're you crying about?" He asked her as Satou uncurled herself and stared at Shugo, now laying on her back.

"Konnichiwa nyu. Can you take me home? I'm lost ish." She admitted. Shugo nodded and held out a hand to help the lost neko up and she took his hand, pulling herself to her feet.

"C'mon, Satou. I'll walk you home." Shugo said quickly, turning around and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Satou giggled and nodded, running after him and tackling him from behind.

"Piggy back!" She demanded.

"Satou, you're acting like a five year old."

"B-B-But!"

Shugo turned over his shoulder at Satou, whose eyes were watering a bit.

Then he dropped her.

"Ow! That was mean, nyu!"

"I know."

"... Say yer sowwy!"

"Never." He teased. Satou pouted, her cat ears and tail showing again, and then got to her feet.

"... I wanna go home." She grumbled. Shugo smirked and nodded.

"Sure. Whatever, Koneko-chan."

"That's the nickname Kisshu gave meeeee!"

"Well, it suits you. Now c'mon, or I'll leave you behind."

**Satou:** Ta-DA! I've found our Mistress of Death, who will hopefully appear in the next chappyter :3 Sorry for taking soooooo long to update TT;


	7. The World of the Dead? AND A DATE, nya!

**Chapter 7 of Dream World**

"Ribbon SUGAR WIND RING!"

A blast of sugary scented wind pushed Yousei back as the Pixie Girl attempted to kidnap a young child who lived in Dream World. The pixie shrieked and dropped the young child, who was caught by Mew Satou as the pink Mew Mew flew by.

"Darnit, you'll regret that!" Yousei yelled, sticking her tongue out maturely at the Mew Mew as she vanished.

Mew Satou looked up and sighed, flying to the ground and putting the young child on the ground. It was strange that she was all alone right now. Usually, the others Mews were nearby, but tonight was an odd night. Kelly was out with her parents, Meron was sleeping over with a friend, Sumi and Anneka were running around somewhere (Just not sleep running), and Amme was on a sugar high and having trouble sleeping. It was just Satou, Shugo and Kisshu tonight.

And it seriously sucked.

"Nya! This is boring!" Mew Satou complained as she returned to her normal form, "Wah!"

"Stop complaining." Shugo scolded, walking over to the girl and patting her head, as if to congratulate her on defeating evil once more, "You're working very hard, so I've decided..."

"Decided what!" Satou asked, her eyes wide and sparkly. Would today be the day she got a pretty new henshin or attack!

"I'm taking you out for ice cream."

Kisshu and Satou both froze. Satou wanted to go out for ice cream with her Kishy-kun, and Kisshu was questioning Shugo's sanity. Why would Shugo ask Satou on a date?

"... And Kishy-Wishy come?"

"No. We're going in Reality." Shugo explained, flicking Satou's nose. Satou whined, then looked over at Kisshu and gave the poor alien boy a tight hug.

"Ok, fine. I will miss you, Kisshu-Shu!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I should take Ichigo on a date tonight, anyways."

"Sounds good." Shugo said with a shrug, grabbing Satou's hand. Than, the two vanished.

**+Reality+**

"So. What ice cream flavor do you want?"

"Butter Pecan, nya!"

"Ok, then. Sounds good. Two scoops of butter pecan"

"In a cup, nyu!"

"... Yeah, in a cup... And one scoop of vanilla."

As Kisshu was wandering home, questioning Shugo's sanity and wondering if he should talk to Ryou about having Shugo visit the same "Special Doctor" as Purin was visiting, Shugo and Satou were getting Ice Cream. They'd conveniently appeared in a quiet alley way near the mall, and Shugo had just bought Satou's ice cream. As the cat girl grabbing her bowel and a spoon, Shugo began wondering the same thing as Kisshu; What was he doing? He'd never thought about purposely inviting Satou out somewhere with him. ALONE. Just them to. This couldn't possibly classify as a date, could it?

"Date date date!" Satou chant, "Shugo, what's the date?"

Shugo rolled his eyes. For now, he'd just assume he'd snapped.

"Dunno. Why do you want to know?"

"I just did, that's all." Satou replied, "Nya. Thanks for da Ice creamy nyu!"

".. No problem." Shugo replied, turning a bit red. People were staring... At them... And making strange comments.

"L-Let's go sit down." Shugo finally said, grabbing Satou's hand and dragging her outside. It was a nice, warm summer's night. The lights of the stores, seeing as this appeared to be a mall, were bright like stars. Everything seemed perfect.

"Ah! My ice cream! It's melllllllllting!" Satou whined, taking her spoon and shoveling ice cream into her mouth, "Ulp! BRAIN FREEEEEZE!"

Shugo sighed, just sitting there and quietly licking his ice cream cone. He should just leave her... That was it, he'd leave her. And she'd be lost.

"Oh. Shugoy-kun?"

"Shugo." Shugo corrected firmly.

"Oh, right. Shugo? I whazz wonderin'... Was it ok to take me directly from Dream World like dat?"

Shugo froze.

Good question. Somehow, he'd managed to drag just Satou's Dream World self here. Her actual body was probably still at her house, "sleeping".

"Oh... Uh... As long as you'r careful, you'll be ok. Besides, what could possibly happen in reality...?"

SNAP.

The lights suddenly snapped on and off. It was like there'd been a 2 second blackout. Even the stars had gone out. When the lights came back on, everything was... Different.

For one, there was a large stage in the middle of the street that all the mall shops lined. The stage had a banner hanging over it that read "Welcome to the Live Show!" and...

"Good evening! It's me, Yousei, you're luffly idol! Please, please, please! Don't take any pictures until the performance actually begins, ok?"

It was Yousei. The girl was in her Pixie Form, too.

Mostly everyone turned to stare in awe at the beautiful green haired girl, and Yousei just beamed proudly. Her fans. How she loved them...

But Shugo was a different story. Satou seemed to be very excitedly about the live show. The only thing that kept her from moving was her ice cream. Shugo probably wouldn't let her go, anyways. Perhaps he'd spoken too soon. Yousei was going to be a problem...

"Satou?" He whispered. Satou wasn't listening. She just dropped her ice cream and ran forward excitedly, towards the stage.

"Live show, nya! Live show, nya!"

"ACK! SATOU!" Shugo called, running forward and practically turning the table they'd been at over in the process.

As Satou ran forward, Yousei turned around swiftly and noticed the girl. Satou's ears and tail were showing, but just hearing that girl's voice was enough to remind Yousei of who this insane child was.

"OH GREAT. Just before my show, too." Yousei snapped bitterly, "Oh? And she's still in dream form? Killing her will be a piece of cake, then..."

Yousei's staff appeared and she turned to face Satou, an amused grin on her face. This was going to be easy. Yousei sang a sharp note into the staff and, as quickly as she'd spotted Satou, a nearby plant grew ten times it's original size, with thorns and everything, and fell on top of the air headed cat girl.

"SATOU!" Shugo yelled. Not good. Not. Good. Satou had had no time to move. She'd simply been smushed. You may picture gory details, if you wish. Have fun, it's your imagination. I'm not responsible for what you picture.

Anyways.

"Oh deary me. Is this Shugo, the 'guardian' of Dream World? And here I was, thinking our plan would be hard. Shouldn't you be guarding your pretty lil'World, Shoey?" Yousei asked playfully, seeming very proud of herself. Satou was 100 dead now. She could hear the gasps of the crowd, and people calling 911, but the police wouldn't save them now.

"Why did you do that!" Shugo demanded angrily, staring at the plant that had killed Satou. If he'd ever hated Yousei before, you could double that hate now.

"Because you have to, silly. But why does it matter? You don't like her, do you?"

Shugo didn't reply.

"Ooooh! Shugo has a crush! Shugo and the airhead, sittin' in a treee! K-I-S-S-I!"

"SHUT UP." Shugo snapped, "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Well, since I'm a villain, and this is where villains reveal their evil plans, and I've almost won anyways, I'll tell you. We're supposed to attack both worlds at once today. Fun, huh? Yes, as we speak, Satoshi and Hikari are taking care of Dream World. And your pink mew is DEAD. I find that very amusing, you know."

Shugo just glared at Yousei, than vanished. He didn't to get the other Mews, and fast. And he needed to contact an old "friend" of his.

**+ The World of The DEAD +**

It's creepy.

It's scary.

It's DEAD.

Yes, those exact words were written on a lovely card box box that had been nailed to a dieing old tree in a lovely land that smelt of rotting flesh and the like. Rotting Flesh scented soap was hard to come by, and managing to smoother your whole living room in it was even harder. There were even "burning flesh" scented candles scattered on the tables of the waiting room and everything.

"Uggg... Those words on the front sign sound like a nursery rhyme. I can't believe I inherited this dump." Muttered a miserable voice as a 16 year old girl began unpacking bags. Yes, it was the glory of... KRYS! And she'd just recently inherited the World of the Dead from some random relative who she'd never heard of until now. She was just remodeling the place, too. It hadn't spoken "Death" to her when she first came here. It was more like a celebration. But no. Krys didn't like the "Dead" being greeted by balloons, confetti, and cookies. No no no no NO. It just wasn't good enough.

And this was just the place Satou found herself in. Not the happy one, but the one that smelt like death. Krys' new place. She just suddenly appeared, her body completely fine, which was kind of fun. No janitor wanted to clean up her remains after Yousei's pretty flowers had gotten through with her.

Krys moaned, noticing the arrival of someone new who'd died and had connections with this place.

Now, let's hold up a minute and explain how this all works. For magical beings like Shugo, death was common. You usually had to get "Death insurance". It's similar to Life Insurance, only it's... Dead. N' stuff... Yeah...

Anyways, Shugo had all the dream mews set up so that they would come here and, hopefully, he could have them spared.

Only, that was when Krys' random relative owned the place. She'd accidentally kicked a bucket while sleep walking. Really.

"Name?" Krys asked boredly, hurrying over to a heavy book full of names and information on what to do with the people who owned the name.

"Satou Kuroneko."

"Awesome. It says here I need to check your IQ. So... What's your favorite food?"

"Ummmm... Strawberries... No... Raspberries... Uh...Wait wait. MANGO!"

"... Right. A girl who doesn't know her favorite food." Krys nodded and slammed the book shut, "Sounds like an idiot. I'll just have you sent to your doom, then."

"Eh? Well! UH! In that case, I like to eat books!" Satou said quickly.

This obviously wasn't helping.

"Oh. Wait. Phone call." Krys said, hearing a phone ring. She hurried off to the phone, deciding to put Satou's little death-thing aside for a moment.

"Hello? Who is it? Make it fast, I have to kill an idiot here."

"Well, if that idiot is Satou, please don't kill her!" It was, yup, you guessed it, Shugo. Krys moaned.

"Ummm... Fine." She said slowly, "But you owe me."

"Ok. Thank you! You can send her to Reality."

"Alrighty." Krys hung and looked over at Satou, "Your boyfriend-person called. Is he rich?"

"... Dunno. Do I have a boyfriend?"

"... Uggg... Just forget it. Listen, does 'Shugo', the guy who signed you up to come this dump... Does he have anything I'd want?"

"He buys me ice cream and he says that if he got a penny for every time I did something dumb he'd be rch, so I guess he's pretty rich!"

Krys just moaned. So much for that. She'd think of something she wanted later.

"Ok, you're free to go. Just don't hurt yourself on your way out..."

"Okies dokies smokies!"

"... Yeah. Ja."

**Satou:** whine I'm sorry. Xx; This chapter sucked. Krys currently has no relation to ShikyoNoKrys, though, ok? x-x; Krys-san, can you confirm if this sounds like you at all? I'm so sorreh, I didn't want to bug anyone anymore about Dream World ; Gomen that the chapter sucked, I'll try harder next time. bow bow bow 


	8. Nightmare bugs! Amme da HERO, nya!

**Chapter EIGHT! OMG! I never thought this day would come!**

**Kisshu:**o.o; OMG? What's that about?

**Satou:** Hey, I thought it'd be fun 3

**Kisshu:** ... It was stupid. ; Oh well.

**Satou:** Now it's time for more DREAM WORLD!

**Kisshu:** -waves a flag miserably- Yaaaay...

**(Dream World)**

"Ribbon Amme SMACK!"

"Ribbon Universal whip."

Mew Universe and Mew Amme were fighting their very hardest in Dream World, both struggling to hold back the strange "Nightmare Bugs" that had been created by Satoshi and Hikari. The "Nightmare Bugs" were like annoying flys and black butterflies that hurt to touch. There was a swarm of them gathered around the two Mews and their nightmare powers had a negative effect on the Dream Mews, who were barely able to breath and attack.

"Ribbon AMME SMACK! SMACK SMACK SMACK! Smack... Sma...ack..." Mew Amme fell over and curled into a ball, trying to block out the bugs. They wee making her dizzy and she felt so helpless. They were like a dark cloud and brought back so many horrible memories and made new, terrible ideas come to her head.

"Mew Amme!" Mew Universe exclaimed,. "Mew Amme, Mew Amme! Are you ok?"

"Worry about yourself, will you?" Satoshi teased, floating behind Mew Universe and smirking, "You're pretty cute when you're all 'save the friend'-like."

"SHUT UP!" Mew Universe snap, turning around and trying to stab Satoshi with her Universal Blade, "I'm busy, you creep!"

"What a temper..." Satoshi said sadly. Suddenly, the Nightmare Bug swarm around MEw Universe got bigger and images of her friends dieing, or at least getting hurt very bad, swarm her thoughts. She couldn't think of anything else, no matter how hard she tried.

_It's not real, Kelly. It isn't. It's not real..._

Mew Universe winced and then collasped on the ground a couple feet from Mew Amme.

_I hope every in Reality is ok... How can we beat these nightmares?_

(Reality)

Mew Sumi and Mew Meron were having a bit more luck than Mew Universe and Mew Amme, only because there were no nightmare bugs. Yousei was singing her very loudest and there were plants everywhere. Giant trees kept breaking through the pavement and trying to stab the girls, but it wasn't working since the monkey and fox were quick on their feet. It was almost like episode 44, because the city was slowly turning into a forest.

"Ribbon CHERRY PIT-PIT! ATTACK!" Mew Sumi screamed, flinging some cherry pits at Yousei. A tree moved in the way and then exploded when the cherry pit touched it, but Yousei was perfectly fine.

"My tree! NOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOO!" Yousei screamed, never pausing to take a breath. Mew Meron and Mew Sumi took this chance to attack, since Yousei was too busy screaming to sing.

"CHERRY PIT-PIT ATTACK!"

"Ribbon Melon BANG!"

Yousei yelped and put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound of Mew Meron's cymbols. The cherry pits hit and she vanished, her Dream World form no longer able to stand the attacks.

"Great! Now we can go help Mew Amme and Mew Universe, na no da!" Mew Meron chirped, "Right, Shugo? Can you bring us to Dream World now, na no da?"

Shugo looked up at Mew Meron, seeming rather depressed. He'd been like this for a while now and had refused to talk. He was holding Satou's melted ice cream and just staring at it blankly. Mew Meron stared at him for a moment, then smacked him with one of her Melon Cymbols.

"OW! What was that for!" Shugo snapped angrily.

"You were staring at some ice cream." Mew Meron explained, "So I smacked you."

"Oh... Thanks..." Shugo said quietly, now seeming to be in a daze again.

"Poor Shugo." Mew Sumi said quietly, "His ice cream melted."

"No, you idiot, that's Satou's ice cream." Mew Meron snapped, "Shugo told me he likes his ice cream in a cone."

"... Whatever. Shugo, we've gotta get to Dream World now!"

Shugo sighed heavily and then nodded, putting Satou's ice cream on a table and looking at the two girls.

"Ok. Three... Two... One."

Pop.

The three Dream Mews instantly vanished and reappeared in Dream World.

With that done, Shugo took Satou's ice cream and sat down. If Krys had decided to send her back, she should appear any second now...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

It wasn't long after Shugo took his seat that Satou fell from the sky, conviently landing on top off him and knocking the poor boy onto the ground. Lucky for Shugo's skull, there were still plants from Yousei's fight so he did now suffer any brain damage. I know, I know. It's depressing, we might get a chance to knock him senseless later, all you Shugo-haters.

"Satou!" Shugo yelled, almost happily, before hugging her back, "Are you ok---"

"Zzzzz." Satou snored in a slightly happy-go-lucky manner, haven instantly fallen asleep. Shugo sighed heavily in relief. Good, now she'd never know he'd hugged her.

With that over with, he set Satou in the chair and let her sleep on before vanishing to Dream World as well.

Dream World!

Mew Amme and Mew Universe were both still trying to fight off the bugs. It was tough, since the thoughts in their heads were making both girls want to just break down and cry. It was Mew Amme who was the first to fight them off, reminding herself over and over again that it was a fantasy. None of the thoughts in her head could possibly be real, and if they were she'd have to suck it up and deal with it. She had to be "serious".

"Ribbon Amme POKE!"

Yes, Ribbon Amme Poke, not Ribbon Amme Smack. Mew Amme had never gotten down to choosing a nice attack.Remember that part about dealing with the truth?

"Ribbon Amme KARATE! HIIIIIYA!"

The "attacks" were endless, just as the nightmare bugs that clouded the skies of Dream World seemed to be coming from no where. Suddenly, Mew Meron and Mew Sumi appeared next to Mew Universe.

"What's going on, Mew Universe? Kya! Eep eep eep! What are this horrible thoughts be my head?" Mew Sumi wailed loudly, holding her head and jumping around, "KYAAAAA!"

"It must be these buggies, I've never seen 'em before, na no da!" Mew Meron explained, "Let's beat 'em, Mew Sumi! RIBBON MELON BANG!"

"CHERRY PIT PIT ATTACK!"

The cloud of bugs around Mew Universe vanished and she quickly got to her feet, wiping some tears from her eyes and glaring at Satoshi and Hikari.

"How dare you! Bringing up those memories again!" She screamed angrily, "For you evil actions"

"We will make you pay, na no da!" Mew Meron finished happily.

"Dream Mew Mew! Let's go!" Mew Sumi called happily, "It's time to put an end to these nasty bugs"

"Once and for all!" Mew Amme declared, finishing Mew Sumi's sentence for her. The sentence-finishing was very fun, none of the girls (except maybe Mew Universe) could pass up the chance.

"Ribbon Universal Whip!"

"Ribbon Meron BANG!"

"RIBBON AMME HIGH-FIVE!"

"Cherry Pit-Pit ATTACK!"

Despite the fact all three attacks hit the nightmare bugs perfectly, the bugs only vanished for a mere second before being replaced by more bugs than ever before. The bugs quickly swarmed around the Mews, clouding their minds with unhappy thoughts.

"Na no daaa! Make it stop, na no da! Make it STOP NA NO DA!" Mew Meron screamed, holding her head and crying. Her mind was choking in terrible thoughts, thoughts that were making her cry, "STOP IT!"

"Mew Meron!" Mew Sumi gasped, "Are you ok...? Kyaaa! Where are this terrible thoughts coming from!"

"I don't know." Mew Universe said quietly, "These bugs must be able to bring up our saddest thoughts."

Mew Meron continued to cry and eventually just fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, trying to force the thoughts out. It was obviously wasn't helping in the slightest, because she was now trembling in fear.

"Nya! Whazz wrong wiff you guys?" Satou asked, appearing on the ground suddenly. She wasn't a Mew Mew yet, so the bugs felt no need to attack her, "Nya nya! Oh oh oh! I'll help! One second!"

Satou quickly pulled out her shiny crystal henshin pendent, but Hikari spotted it and flew over, snatching the pendent and smiling evilly.

"Ooooh. A Mew? But you can't transform without this, can you?"

"H-Hey! Gimme that, nya!" Satou protested, "GIMME!"

"Nuh-uh-uh." Hikari said playfully, "You can just watch your friends and we'll finish you off along with them."

"What are you planning on doing, nya! You know, this really is kinda mean!"

"Of course it is. Once your friends are too busy sobbing over their stupid sad memories, me and Satoshi are going to strike together, as a team!"

"Not if we've got anything to with it." Shugo snapped. Yay for Shugo and the fashionably-late appearence. Anyways, the second that Shugo appeared, the nightmare bugs froze in place, unable to move.

Mew Meron blinked and got to her feet, wiping her tears away before helping Mew Amme and Mew Sumi up. Mew Universe was already walking over to Shugo.

"So, what to you propose that we do, Shugo?" She asked quickly, "Those bugs are bound to start moving again soon. You don't have enough power to hold them still forever after worrying so much."

"Huh? You mean Shugo's the one keeping them from moving? Wow, awesome! Thank you, Shugo, na no da!" Mew MEron exclaimed happily, "But why was he worried?"

"Isn't obvious? Satou was dead and since he has a cru--"

Shugo stomped on Mew Universe's foot, his face bright red.

"SHUT UP." He snapped, "Anyways, we've got things to do."

"Right! How do we win, Shugo?" Mew Amme asked firmly.

"Simple. One of you has to take control of Dream World." Shugo said with a shrug, "No problem."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Mew Meron spoke up.

"Like taking control of an out-of-control horse, na no da?"

"... No. When one of you expresses a great amount of emotion, your henshin pendent will take control of Dream World. You've only got enough power to do it once, though." Shugo explained, arms crossed over his chest, "So just fight normally until one of your pendents glows."

"OK!" Mew Sumi chirped, "Let's take turns, then, shall we?"

"Awww! I can't fight." Satou pouted, "Waah."

"Oh well, na no da! You can watch! " Mew Amme chirped, "FIRST IS MERON!"

"Why, na no da?" Mew Meron asked, scratching her head.

"'cause I said so?"

"Ooooh! Sounds good. Awright, here I go! Ribbon Melon BANG!"

Mew Meron jumped forward and clashed her cymbols together. Almost the instant that she did this, Shugo lost his concentration and the nightmare bugs started flying. Really. They clouded around MEw Meron and, within seconds, she'd fallen again.

"... Ok. Next!" Satou chirped, trying to break the silence.

Mew Universe was next. She quickly jumped to action but, like Mew Meron, fell almost as quickly as she'd started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Satou screeched, "C'mon, put some backbone into it or something! We need to run more often, Shugo, I think we're getting outta shape."

Shugo just sighed and continued watching. One of the Mews was sure to snap soon and get control of Dream World.

"I'm next!" Mew Sumi declared proudly, "Everyone ready?"

"I'm ready! Go go, Oneesama! GO GO GO!" Satou cheered excitedly, clapping her hands and smiling brightly, "If you can't do it---"

Mew Sumi fell over and Satou decided not to finish her sentence.

"Eep! That leaves me!" MEw Amme yelped, "Uh... Oh... OK! For the sake of meh friends I will FIGHT!"

Shugo and Satou clapped "excitedly" for Mew Amme as she ran forward. Suddenly, Mew Amme's Dream Shard Pendent began glowing and all the nightmare bugs vanished. Satou clapped more while Shugo just nodded and watched with mild interest as the other Mews got up to help Mew Amme finish off Satoshi and Hikari.

"ALRIGHT! Now we can win!" Mew Sumi exclaimed, "Here we go, then! CHERRY PIT-PIT ATTACK!"

"Ribbon Meron BANG!"

"Ribbon Universal whip."

"Ribbon Amme CAT FOOD!"

The attacks hit right on target and, right on cue, Saotshi and Hikari teleported away, leaving the Dream Mews to celebrate.

"Wow wow wow! You did it, Amme-chan, you were first!" Satou cheered, running over and hugging her friend, "AMAZING!"

"YAAY! We must party! Let's all go out for ice cream, na no da!" Mew Meron chirped.

"NYLANKACK!" Satou exclaimed suddenly.

"Wow, Satou-imoutchan, you've never made that sound before..." Mew Sumi said quietly, watching Satou panic.

"She almost sounded like a duck. Quack quack, na no da!" Mew Meron cheered excitedly.

"I forgot about my ice cream! It's gonna be MELTED, NYA!" Satou screeched, "Oh no no no! It was really yummy, too."

"Uggg... Stop spazzing, I'll just buy you another one." Shugo snapped, putting a hand on Satou's head to stop her from spazzing, "We might as well all go out for ice cream. I guess this is something to celebrate over."

"Oh, Shugo. You just wanna celebrate because Satou didn't suffer any personality changes when she died, don't you?" Mew Universe teased. Shugo turned bright red and glared at her.

"Wh-Why would I want to celebrate something like that?"

"Awww! How cute, you're blushing." Mew Universe said with a smirk, returning to normal, "Well, not that ice cream doesn't sound 100 fantastic, but I can't get to North Carolina anytime soon."

"Me either..." Mew Amme said quietly.

"Awww... Here, Amme. I'll draw you a map." Satou said happily, taking a piece of paper out of no where and a pencil from wherever the paper had come from. She scribbled something down and handed the "map" to Amme, who took it gratefully.

"YAY!"

"Shugo, can you make that map go back to reality with Amme?" Satou asked hopefully. Shugo sighed and nodded.

"Well then, I'll meet up with the remaining three for ice cream, ok?" Shugo said with a shrug, "See you then."

"OK!" Mew Sumi, who was now changing back into Sumi, called, "Satou, you're going with me. We can't risk you being all alone with Shugo anymore."

"Nani? Why?" Satou asked as Sumi and Meron sat down with her, "Why not?"

Meron just giggled.

"No reason. Well then, I'll be seeing you."

Meron and Sumi quickly vanished, leaving Satou to just sit alone.

"Nyaaaa... Guess I should go back to Reality now..." She said quietly, staring ahead. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a boy who looked a lot like Shugo, only he had black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black cloak, perhaps in attempt to make him inivsible agaisnt the shadows. As quickly as she'd spotted him, the boy vanished from sight again.

"... How strange..." Satou said softly, "Who was he? And why does he look like Shoey?"

**Satou: **I'll give whoever can guess what ALL the pairings for Dream World are a cookie.

**Kisshu: **Grand. I don't want a cookie.

**Satou:** Then don't answer, silly. .


	9. Amme in NC? Dubbed Dreams, Part 1, nya!

**Chapter 9 time!**

**Satou:** Whew! Dream World is slowly growing on me x-x;

**Kisshu: **As in it's an infection? o.0;;;

**Satou:** No, siwwy! I'm starting to like the story more than I did originally

**Kisshu:** Why? x-x;

**Satou:** Because! It's so much fun to write! ;; Anyways, onto CHAPTER NINE! Things are gonna get REALLY scarey. REALLY REALLY REALLY scary. oo;

**Kisshu: **xx; Whatever.

**CHAPTER NINE. Omigosh, this is gonna be so scarey.**

**Kisshu:** GET ON WITH IT! ;

(REALITY!)

It's been a little over a week. Satou had been chatting online with Amme Motto nonstop... Kind of. Amme hadn't replied to Satou's last e-mail in a few days. It was getting a bit scary, and Satou was having random spazz attacks. She'd been to spazzy during the last fight with Nightmare Bugs in Dream World that Shugo had even started to try and cheer her up. This was big news, since Shugo rarely cared about the stupid neko.

"Nyaaa! What is Amme got swallowed by a whale while taking a shower in the sewer!" Satou whined as she walked to school with Shugo, practically crying on the poor boy's shoulder.

"I highly doubt it..." Shugo said slowly, looking a bit annoyed. She'd been like this every morning. He'd gone out shopping with her the day before and Satou had finally gotten around to buying some arm warmers like Cupcake's and a new black skirt. Before that, he'd brought her to a movie so she'd calm down. But none of it seemed to be working.

"Satou, you still see her in Dream World."

"Nuh-uh. She hasn't beens sleeping, I guess, 'cause she's never there."

Shugo just sighed. They were now at school, and he felt it was best not to bring up Amme anymore. Satou's worry fit was going to be getting rather unhealthy soon.

"Nyaaaa... So sleepy..."

"Satou..." Shugo said slowly, turned around and grabbing Satou's shoulders so she'd look him straight in the face, "Now that we bring up the subject of Dream World, you don't appear much until really late and then you leave really early."

"... Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

"... Nevvvverrrr!"

"Yesssss."

Satou sighed and then looked away.

"It's not meh fault."

"What's not your fault?"

"That I'm not sleeping well. Izz not my fault."

Shugo just sighed and started dragging Satou off to class again.

"C'mon, I can hear the bell, Satou. You, Meron, Sumi, and I are having a loooong chat at lunch. Got it?"

"Whatever. I'm sleepy."

"Great."

A couple hours and naps in class later, Satou brought her lunch to an empty classroom. Shugo had been hosting little Dream World related meetings here recently. The room was empty, so the tired kitty put her lunch on a table and sighed.

"Where are they nyooooo? Oh right... I never told Sumi and Meron to come. Better go get them, then, nyu..."

Taking a deep breath, Satou got out of her chair and wandered out into the hallway. She could hear a lot of noise and some loud arguing. A fight, perhaps? The cat girl's cat ears suddenly appeared and she put her hands over them as she walked out to get a better view.

Down one of the long halls was a fight, just as expected. Two kids were fighting a very violent and dangerous fight that was worrying just about everyone around. Even the teachers were rushing forward in hopes of breaking the fight up.

"What's going on?" Satou squeaked to the kid next to her.

"Those two idiots are fighting randomly." Commented the kid with a shrug, "Anyways, it looks like the teachers can handle it."

"Yeah right. those two have been mad at each other for weeks, it's not clearing up anytime soon." Commented another kid. Satou just sighed and watched. She wanted to take a nap...

"Satou!" Called a voice from behind. Satou turned around to see Shugo and Sumi running towards her, looking a bit worried.

"Satou, c'mon." Shugo urged, "Meron's in the room. We've gotta talk."

"But there's a fight. Mew Mews to da rescuuuue!" Satou protested. Shugo Obviously didn't care, because he just grabbed her now-there tail and dragged her away while she screeched in pain.

"My tail." Satou whimpered once she was in the room, "You hurt it."

"Oh well. Now listen, we've got important matters to discuss."

"What?" Sumi asked, handing Satou a band aid for her throbbing tail, "What's wrong?"

"Last night, another shard fell and someone's got it." Shugo explained, "It fell in this basic area, so we've got to locate it and put it back on the wall."

"GOT IT!" Meron chirped happily, "Now, can I go get something totally awesome from my locker, na no da?"

"... Sure."

"YAY!" Meron, grinning ear-to-ear, got up and marched out into the hall. The door slammed shut behind her and everyone fell silent.

"Wait, nya... Isn't Meron's locker on the hall with the fight?" Satou asked quietly.

More silence.

Then the words the three had been dreading.

"STOP FIGHTING, NA NO DA! I can't reach my locker, na no daaa!"

As quick as lightning, the three scrambled to their feet and rushed out, only to find Meron was thawpping the two fighting kids with a nearby text book. The fight was quickly broken up and all attention turned to Meron.

"This is bad." Shugo sighed, "Satou, go back into the room and transform."

"Why, nya?" Satou asked quietly.

"Meron's about to get herself beat up. Now hurry!"

Satou pouted lightly and walked back into the classroom, taking out her Dream Mew Pendent. It was already glowing a bit and, as it glowed, something near the fight began glowing as well. It was an object in the hand of one of the kids. This quickly caught Shugo's eye. It was in the hand of the female fighter.

"Mew Mew Sugar. Metamorphosis." Satou whispered, kissing her pendent. She transformed quickly, with no one to see her, and then rushed out of the room.

"Stop right there, you bullies!" She snapped, "How dare you set your sights on a girl who's just trying to get into her locker! And why are you fighting in school anyways, nya? For the peace of school, Mew Satou is gonna be of service, nyan!"

Shugo sighed. No need for the speech... But oh well, it was too late now.

The fighting was now very very stopped, and everyone was staring at the pink and black Mew girl who was standing in front of them.

"Oh wow!"

"HOW CUTE!"

"Are those real?"

"Idiot cosplayer!"

Mew Satou found herself blushing as random cries of awe and disgust came from the crowd. The teachers were talking about the dress code and Mew Satou's tube top.

"OH DARNIT! She's here!" Screeched the female fighter angrily. No one seemed to notice, but Shugo, as the girl slipped through the door leading to the stairs. There was a burst of light, and then Yousei burst through the door, panting heavily and holding her pixie stick in one hand while the other hand was balled up.

"DANGIT! I thought I killed you!"

"Me too! But the world of the dead was really comfy and smelly, so I got out!"

"ARRRRRRG! Then I'll kill you again!"

"Nuh-uh! I won't let cha!"

Satou, obviously, was no longer tired, because she quickly struck a Mew Ichigo "Chikyuu no mirai" pose and giggled.

"I won't let cha hurt peoples, nya!"

"Whatever! IT'S TIME FOR A SONG!"

"Never! SUGAR CHIME!"

Mew Satou chraged towards Yousei with her Sugar Chime and began thwapping the pixie repetitively with her weapon, but to the delight of her audience. The fight was just getting started when a loud rumbling sound came from the ceiling.

Everyone in the school froze and looked up nervously. Yousei gulped and unballed her hand, letting a little dream shard fall to the ground.

"What's that sound?" Yousei asked nervously.

"Dunno." Mew Satou replied quietly.

And then, suddenly, it happened. Dun dun dun!

The ceiling caved in! Mew Satou and Yousei both screamed as the ceiling above them caved in and the girls found themselves hugging eachother for comfort.

"Oh no... Is that?" Shugo said quietly, eyes wide with horror.

"Don't tell me that the map worked, na no da..." Meron said quietly, backing away a bit. Shugo and Sumi quietly ran forward as the dust settled and out of the clouds of yuckyness came...

"SATOU-CHAN! I FOUND YOU!" Screeched Amme as she warpped her arms around the pink Mew. Meron squealed excitedly and hugged Amme, but Shugo quickly pryed the two girls off of Satou and sighed.

"C-C'mon, you two."

"OK! Good luck, Satou!"

"Ok! THANK YOU!" Mew Satou called.

"Grrrr... I'm leaving." Yousei said quickly, running back to the door she'd come from. Mew Satou blinked, then shrugged and turned back to the students.

"Ok then! THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD N' JUNK! I'm on my way, then! JA NE!" Mew Satou laughed nervously and then flew away as fast as she could. Before anyone could realize she was gone, Shugo snatched her and dragged her into the classroom. The crazy Mew Mew glowed as he dragged, returning to normal and giggling. Shugo sighed, then realized he'd yanked her too hard and found himself falling to the ground with Satou on top of him.

"Awww! You two are so silly!" Amme chirped, "Can you believe that I got here? I followed the map and then VOLIA!"

"Great. I guess you should call your parents." Shugo muttered, waiting for Satou to get off. The cat girl blinked and then quickly got up, laughing nervously.

"Anyways, that was fun."

"Yeah, sure." Shugo groaned, "Anyways, Satou, did you get the Dream Shard?"

"... Huh?"

"Dream. Shard. Yousei dropped it when Amme appeared."

Satou froze and then started laughing nervously.

"Eheheheh..."

"Sa. To. Oh." Shugo said firmly, "Where. Is. The. Dr.Eam. Sha.Ard.?"

"It's not meh fault!" Satou wailed.

"YOU MEAN YOU LEFT IT!"

As the crowd cleared up, a young girl visiting the school ran out to the hall and picked up the Dream Shard Yousei had left. She smiled, looking closely at it before gasping in surprise.

"Oh wow! Izzat Mew Mew in dere!" She asked excitedly, "It tis! It's da Mew Mews!"

"Emily, come on now." The girl mother's called, "We've got to look around more before deciding if we should transfer you to the elementary school here."

"It's not Em-Lee! It's Zoey!" Emily corrected as she ran after her mother, "Lookit, mommy, this rock looks like its got Zoey n' Corina n' everyone in it!"

"That's nice, sweetie."

"Looook!"

But Emily's mother didn't look. She just kept walking, leaving her daughter to stare sadly at the rock on her own. Oh well... She'd put this stone on some string and put it on the neck of her kitty doll...

That night, Satou and Amme found themselves in the same house. Satou had decided to take Amme to her house, and Amme's parents were surprisingly ok with their daughter staying at a stranger's house. The parents of the two kids were too confused to ask how the girls knew eachother.

So Amme Pepper's old bed, since Satou's sister had gotten anew bed and room, and Satou still slept in her old bed, which was a twin to Pepper's.

((Dream World))

"Nyaaaaaaa! What a day." Satou yawned as she got up in Dream World. While she usually woke up feeling great, she had a strange feeling today. It the gut of her stomach, she felt sick and... Scared...

"What a bad feline... But it'll probably got away..."

Satou yawned again, then gasped in shock and surprise.

"Did I just say... What a bad FELINE? Was that a... Cat pun?" She asked herself, hands over her mouth now. What was that all about!

"N-No way. I would never say something so... Mew Mew Power is..."

There was another long pause. Unless the poor girl was mistaken, she'd sounded really preppy when she said "Mew Mew Power"...

"Nya! What's happening to meow? AH! I did it again!"

"Satou, what's going on?" Sumi asked, barely looking amused, "You're talking like Zoey."

"Eheheheh... It's nothing. Where's Kisshu?"

Kisshu sighed, walking into the room with a very stressed look on her face.

"Kisshu? What's wrong?"

"Kiss you? Who's that?" Kisshu asked them, looking a bit confused, "Isn't that kind of a disturbing name?"

"... Eh?" Satou muttered, eyes wide, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Yeah. You're Kisshu." Sumi said quietly.

"No. My name's Dren."

Everything stopped. All the sounds, the two girls... Everything. Satou just stared in a horrified way and Sumi passed out.

"Eh... EH!" Satou screamed. What was going on!

**Satou:** Told ya that it was scarey o.o;

**Kisshu:** I am Kisshu. ee;

**Satou:** Anyways, nyan. No one got ALL the couples, but you all get cookies anyways o,0;

**Kisshu:** x-x;

**Satou:** ANYWAYS! If anyone hasn't already guessed... Dream World's next few chapters are "dubbed". So I need dubbed names for Shugo, Satou, Sumi, Amme, Meron, and Kelly/Mew Universe. o.0;; I haven't thought up any good ones x-x; Waaaah... And I don't know Keichiiro's dub name ;


	10. All Alone? Dubbed Dreams, Part 2, nya!

**Dream World Chapter 10: Scared yet?**

**Satou:** When you read this chapter, try to think cheesy horror film o.0;

"... What's with you two?" Kisshu/Dren asked. Satou and Sumi were speechless. This wasn't faaaaaaiiiiirrrrrr. It just wasn't. End of story. Blah. Evil. And then, suddenly, from the other room.. They heard a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TARUTO, SAY IT ISN'T SO, NA NODA!"

"Meron-chan!" Satou gasped in horror, putting a hand over her mouth. Now Meron knew too. Poor, Poor Meron. Sumi whimpered quietly, then looked up fearfully at "Dren".

"Y-You still love Ichigo, right?"

"Huh? No. I love Zoey."

Sumi yelped in horror and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Noooo.

"A-And you remember us, right?"

"Of course. I'd never forget you, Mimi. Sammy."

Sumi screamed. Loud. High pitch. SCREAM. Satou stared, her eyes wider then ever and face paling. How could this be? Who was in charage of this chaos?

"Of course. Shugo. He controls Dream World. I bet he's still got his same name."

"Shugo? Who's he? GARY controls Dream World."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Satou screamed, falling over.

"NA NO DAAAAAAAAAA!"

Obviously, Meron had heard of the horror because now the sound of her and Amme wailing at the top of the lungs was sinking through the door. "Dren" sighed and then looked down at Satou and Sumi... I mean, Sammy and Mimi.

"Oh. But I almost forgot. Something wonderful is happening."

"Huh? What GOOD can happen when your name is NERD spelt backwards?" Satou shrieked.

"Shugo is losing his position as the controler of Dream World today. Aren't you happy?"

"Eh? Does it mean your name goes back to normal?"

"I'll still be Dren, yes."

"Then this is terrible news. Why is he losing his position? I don't remember getting a ballot. What happened to this country? I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO VOTE!"

"Satou-chan, you're Canadian, you aren't allowed to vote..." Sumi whispered.

"WHO CARES! I never said Shugo could be unelected."

Dren sighed heavily and began patting Satou's head sadly.

"You poor girl. Mistress Emily warnned me."

"Eh?"

"That Shugo would probably have brain washed his mews. You see, you guys are living in fantasy. But Mistress Emily is going to overthrow Shugo Yumechikyuu and rule Dream World in his place."

"HOW exactly is she going to overthrow Shugo?"

"She'll just kill him or take all his power."

Satou and Sumi began whimpering. Loudly. Their whole bodies trembling. The two girls hugged and stared up at "Dren". What was going on? Then, suddenly, everything started making sense to Satou and she jumped up.

"OMIGWAD! They're gonna kill Shoey!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Sumi wailed, "We must do something!"

"Yes, we must!"

"Let's go get Meron and Amme!"

"You mean Lessa and Emma?"

"NO! MERON AND AMME!" The girls yelled before running out of their room. This was a complete and total nightmare. The team could no longer turn to the two aliens for help. They needed to fix this problem on their own, without alien help.

"What should we do? We can't get off the spaceship unless an alien teleports us off!" Sumi murmured, this thought now striking her stone hard.

"There's only one thing to do! We've got to go to the only character known to not have an ultra change, besides his voice."

"Ew ew ew! You mean we've gotta go LISTEN to one of these things talk again?"

Satou nodded sadly and stopped quickly at the door to taruto's room, sliding it open.

"Meron! Amme! C'mon, let's get out of here, nya!"

"I've never wanted to leave the spaceship this badly before, na no da! Let's RUN!" Meron whined. As quickly as they'd come, the four Mews dartted off to the most important room on the spaceship...

Deep Blue's room.

"Ok! Here we are!" Satou chirped excitedly, standing in front of the large door to the large room... Yeah...

"Let's take pictures before we go in, you never know if we'll ever get to go into Deep Blue's room again!" Amme exclaimed, treating this like a tourist attraction. Sadly, no camara was present, so the girls just had to enter without taking a pretty picture.

"Deeeeeeeep Bluuuuuue!" Sumi called, "Can we get a ride back to Earth?"

No answer.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeep Bluuuuuuuue, na no daaaaa!" Meron echoed.

Still no answer.

"I guess he's not home..." Amme said sadly, "We'll just have to... Oh, what's this?"

Amme had come across a note. It was left by Deep Blue.

"What does it say?" Sumi asked quietly.

"It says that Deep Blue ran for his life to avoid being dubbed but was caught and is now being brain washed." Amme started, "He says he loved working with us and hopes to keep memories of his undubbed short appearences forever and ever... What the heck?"

"That doesn't sound like Deep Blue."

"Oh. Scratch that. It's from Kisshu to Ichigo." Amme corrected, "Oh, hey hey! It also says that Kisshu left us a teleportation charm under the carpet. AWESOME! Now we can teleport whenever we want!"

"YAY!" Sumi cheered, "Let's get it!"

Sumi scurried over to a deep blue carpet and pulled a little pink strawberry keychain from under it. The girls crowded around it and stared for a moment.

"Now what, na no da?"

"Read on, Amme, nya!"

"RIGHT! It says that we just need to tell this thing where we wanna go and all hold hands."

The girls nodded and all held eachother's hands, closing their eyes and smiling.

"We want to go to Shugo!" They chirped. There was a bright flash, and the girls were gone.

"So tell me again who you are."

"My name is Zoey, and I'm your totally average high schooler!"

"But you're... Short..."

"Hey, you should see Kekki! She's, like, the middle schooler who lives in a shelter!"

"Whatever you say..."

Shugo's introduction to Zoey had been far from exciting. The only thing he wanted to know was who had given her the name, and personality, change. It wasn't him, and this wasn't the world that Ida had wanted him gaurding.

"Uggg... Whatever happened, I hope that the other four get here soon..."

"Yeah.." Kelly said calmly, though she looked rather disgusted, "Something's very wrong here."

"I'll sa-"

FWOMP.

What is fwomp, you ask? It's the sound made when four teenage girls (Sumi, Satou, Meron, and Amme) fall from the sky, after teleporting, and land on a teenage boy who was trying to finish a sentence, but got interupted by the falling four (This boy is Shugo). Kelly watched as the five "fwomped" people began to scramble about until they all about 3 feet apart and looking around for answers.

"KELLY!" Satou chirped, running over to Kelly and giggling, "We found chuu!"

"YAY!" Amme echoed, running in to hug Kelly as well.

Meanwhile, Meron and Sumi were busy sticking now-there band aids on Shugo's throbbing head and back.

After the group had calmed down, they all got together to be serious. Scarey thought, eh?

"Anything to report?" Shugo asked the four girls from the alien spaceship.

"YES!" Sumi said firmly, "Dream World has been dubbed by a little girl named Emily!"

"Emily is going to try and overthrow you, Shugo, na no da! And she's convinced all of the Dream People that you're bad!" Meron added, "So we came to protect you!"

Shugo nodded calmly and then sighed when the explanation was done.

"Then we've got a confused little girl to find and put an end to."

"What do you mean, nya?"

"We've got to find Emily and take away whatever she's using to control Dream World. I'm guessing she has a big Dream Shard."

"OH! What if she won't hand it over, nya?"

"We'll have to fight." Shugo said sadly, "I know it sounds harsh, but there's no other choice."

"Maybe we can ask her kindly to give up, na no da! I'm sure she can be reasoned with! There has to be some reason for her doing this, na no da!" Meron said quickly. All eyes turned to Meron, but Kelly spoke up in objection.

"It's a nice thought, but if we don't take care of this quickly, Emily will kill Shugo. And unlike us, Shugo's true self is here in Dream World. If he dies here, he's gone for good."

Meron sighed and nodded sadly. She didn't want to make this Emily kid sad... But...

"Ok, na no da..."

"Don't worry, Meron-chan! We're a team, and we'll get through this, nya!" Satou chirped, "NOW! Dream Mew Mew! Time to henshin, nya!"

"Mew Mew Melon!" Meron yelled, kissing her mew pendent and holding it close. She had always felt better this way. Transforming could be a scraey process at times, usually before entering a big battle like this one, and holding it close like she bit a plush doll always made her feel better,

"Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Universe!" Kelly called, "Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHOSIS!" Sumi squealed excitedly.

"Mew Mew Sugar!" Satou yelled, smiling like the idiot she was, "Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Amme! Metamorphosis!"

In a flash of colorful lights, the five Mews transformed. Weither it was luck or misfortune is up to you, but the instant the girls transformed, Emily found them.

The clouds of Dream World darkened a bit, and then a beautiful rainbow sprung from the largest, most detailed cloud and formed a slide that touched ground. Sliding down the rainbow slide was a young girl. Her eyes were bright and grey-brown and she had reddish-brown hair, styled just like Ichigo's. She even wore a Daiken Jr. High school uniform, and had cat ears and a tail.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew POWER, In yer FACE!" The little girl rapped, striking Zoey's crazy rap pose and giggling, "I'm Mew Zoey, and I'm here to rid the world of evil!"

"Funny, we were about to do the same." Shugo said coldly, glaring at the young girl. He needed to locate her Dream Shard fast so they could get rid of it.

"SHUT UP! Yer just like da Sin-a-clooones!"

"Cyniclons?" Mew Sumi said quietly, trying to correct "Mew Zoey".

"You actually know that?" Mew Universe hissed.

"Sorry, it was on the website..."

"You visited the website?"

"Waaah! I'm sorry!"

"Shud oop!" Emily snapped, her tail swaying with angry, "Yer da bad guys, n' Mew Zoey ish here to save da day!"

"Sure am!" Echoed a voice. Suddenly, the five original Mews appeared, fully transformed and dubbed.

"Mew Zoey!"

"Mew Corina!"

"Mew Bridgette!"

"Mew Kekki!"

"... Mew Renae.."

"Mew Mew Power is here to save the day!" They said proudly together. Emily giggled and then pointed at the Dream Mews.

"M-Mew Zoey! Please help me!"

"RIGHT! Let's get busy, girls!"

"Right behind ya!" Mew Corina said cheerfully, "Heart Bow and Arrow!"

Mew Corina spun around and shot an arrow at Mew Amme, who gasped and quickly moved out of the way. The pink arrow hit the ground and exploded, blowing the other Dream Mews off their feet.

"S-S-Sorry guys!"

"Don't worry, Mew Amme!" Mew Sumi said quietly, trying to recover from the shock.

"I'll take care of Corina for you!" Mew Amme said firmly, "Amme Umbrella! Ribbon Amme STOCK MARKET CRASH!"

"Oh no you don't! I'll never elt the stock market crash! I WON'T BE POOR!" Mew Corina snapped, "Take this!"

Another nameless flying arrow was shot at Mew Amme, but this time, Mew Amme opened her umbrella and used it as a shield from the attack.

"Ribbon Amme TELEMARKETER!"

"Mew Corina's working hard, so I will too!" Mew Bridgette said firmly, now turning to face Mew Sumi, "Deep Sea---"

"Cherry SLING!" Mew Sumi said quickly, jumping to her feet and rushing forward to attack Mew Bridgette, "Cherry Pit-Pit ATTACK!"

"Aaah!" Mew Bridgette screamed, trying to block the attack but failing, "D-Deep Sea--"

"CHERRY KICK!" Mew Sumi kicked Mew Bridgette and the green Mew fell to the ground.

"Go! Mew Universe!"

"Right!" Mew Universe yelled, running over to Mew Renae, "Universal BLADE!"

"Purple dagger!

Mew Renae and Mew Universe were now deep in battle, just like Mew Amme and Mew Sumi were. This left only Mew Meron and Mew Satou to take care of the remaining two Mew Mews, which was going to be a problem. Someone had to go get Emily's Dream Shard.

"Shugo! Do you know where the shard is yet, nya!" Mew Satou called to Shugo.

"No! I can't sense it! There's too much magic flying around for me to tell where it is!" Shugo called, "Just keep the dubs busy and I'll find it!"

"Right! Mew Meron, nya!"

"Gotcha, na no da! MELON CYMBOLS!"

"Sugar CHIME!"

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Golden Tamberine!"

Mew Meron and Mew Satou summoned their weapons and stood back to back, grinning at the two remaining Dub Mews.

"To Protect Dream World..." Mew Meron started.

".. And to protect peoples' dreams!" Mew Satou added.

"We shall put an end to you! Ribbon..."

"Sugar Wind Ring!"

"Melon BANG!"

"Strawberry Bell FULL POWER!"

"Tamberine TRNECH!"

The attacks met eachother half way, and were quickly followed by a second wave of attacks. Nothing the girls tried seemed to be hitting them though. No damaged was being done in any of the battles, except for damage done in favor of the Dream Mews.

"Darnit." Emily murmured, "This is no good. I didn't want meanies like you in my happy world, but I've got no choice! MEW EMMA!"

Mew Amme suddenly stoped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and face paling a bit. Thoughts were running through her mind... Thoughta that weren't her own.

_This is wrong... I shouldn't be fighting. The dub is good... It's awesome... It makes me feel special. I can become like Zoey too! Wait, no! Stop thinking this! Amme! Wait... Who's... Amme? My name's Emma, isn't it?_

Mew Amme had now stopped fighting completely. Mew Corina stumbled to her feet and smiled faintly, walking over to Mew Amme and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mew Emma... Do you remember us now?"

"Y-Yes... I do... Now, let's really protect people's dreams! Beautiful Umbrella!"

Mew Sumi and Universe stopped in heir tracks and stared. What had just happened to Mew Amme? Their fellow Dream Mew turned to face Shugo, pointing her unbrella at him and glaring.

"YOU! You've crushed the dreams of thousands of kids! You've corrupted this wonderful world of Mew Mew Power and, worse yet, you've made it so no one but a choosen few can enter! Mew Mew Power will NOT allow such a terrible thing! GOLDEN RAIN!"

It started raining, thanks to "Mew Emma" having an attack that wasn't going to change, and the rain hurt. Mew Sumi winced, feeling the pain of this new attack sink into her skin. Since her outfit was so similar to Mew Zakuro's, and so much skin showed, the rain was effecting her faster then the others.

"Ow ow ow... It hurts.." She whimpered, "Make it stop!"

"Mew Mimi, please try to remember!" Mew Bridgette begged, "PLEASE!"

"I am NOT MEW Mimi!" Mew Sumi screamed, holding her head and trying to shoo the thoughts out of her head. Shugo was bad. He was terrible he had to be stopped... She was slowly becoming unsure of who she really was Which was the illusion? Mew Sumi, or Mew Mimi?

"C-CATCH!" She screamed, throwing the teleportation key in the air. Mew Meron quickly caught it and watched Mew Sumi, hoping that her friend was going to be strong enough.

_Don't be dubbed too, Sumi-chan, na no da... Please..._

Too late for that, though. Mew Sumi stood up and shook her head, pointing her former-Cherry sling at Shugo.

"With the powers of my Violet Sling, Mew Mimi will punish you!"

"Mew Emma's" rain had stopped and she ran over to greet the newest member of the Mew Mew Power team, while Mew Universe, Mew Satou, and Mew Meron just stared in disbelief.

"Shugo, what should we do, nya!" Mew Satou asked, tears in her eyes, "Everyone's being dubbed! SHUGO!"

Shugo sighed and looked over at the two dubbed Mews, then back at Mew Satou.

"Don't worry. We're a team, Mew Satou. We're going to get them back." Mew Universe said quietly, deciding to just say what Shugo wanted to say for him.

"That's right..." Shugo said quietly, trying to be of some time of "comfort" to Mew Satou, "I promise, ok? We'll finish this up really fast and go out for ice cream."

"Right, na no da! Let's get going! I'll stun 'em, Shugo-oniichan! You focus on finding the Dream Shard! Ribbon Melon---"

"Oh not you don't!" Mew Mimi yelled, tossing a "rock", aka cherry-pit-that-is-pretending-to-be-a-rock-and-no-one-knows-cause-no-one's-told, at Mew Meron to knock her out of her concentration.

"Strawberry Bell, full POWER!" Mew Zoey yelled, aimming an attack at the group. Since the four remaining members of the team had gotten together to talk, they were now easy targets.

"Mew Meron!" Mew Universe yelled, running over to Mew Meron and standing in front of her, hoping to protect her friend. She didn't want to see Mew Meron dubbed, and knew for fact Shugo wouldn't let "his" Mew Satou get dubbed.

"Mew Satou!" Right on cue, jsut as Mew Universe had thought he would, Shugo moved in front of Mew Satou. Mew Zoey's attack lasted only a couple seconds more after that, but for the remaining Dream Mews, it felt like hours. While Mew Satou and Mew Meron were concerned after the well being of the two girls who were taking the attack for them, Mew Universe and Shugo wee going through the same pain and confusion as the two Mews before them.

Names were being mixed up like toss salad, concepts and ideas being warpped, goals being changed... Mew Universe was starting to feel like a cold loner, which was rather out of character for her, and she felt like the Mew Mew Power team was all she had for friends. Shugo was opening up a bit more to his actual feelings, becoming less afraid to admit them, which is very far out of character.

Mew Zoey's attack finally ended.

Mew Universe took a step back and then looked at Mew Meron, a sad look in her eyes.

"Mew Lessa... I'm sad to see the results of this evil spell that's been cast on you. I, Mew Kelly, will be sure you're returned to your normal state."

Mew Meron just stared, then backed away.

"Not you too, Kelly-oneechan, na no da! Mew Universe-oneechan! This is all a great big nightmare, na no da!"

"Kelly-chan!" Mew Satou echoed, her voice cracking like Mew Meron's was. She could remember so well how sad she'd been when her favorite anime was dubbed, but she'd never even imagined how it'd feel to have her friends dubbed. They didn't remember the real her at all. They had become nothing more than lies to her. She didn't know if she should be hating this dubbed creation, or loving it like she did her pre-dubbed friends.

"Are you ok?" Shugo asked, standing back from Mew Satou and smiling faintly. This caught Mew Satou off gaurd, and she stumbled back a bit. Why was Shugo smiling? He rarely smiled like that. And it didn't seem like a fact smile either.

"Y-Yeah. D-Don't worry! Mew Satou will save everyone, nya!" She chirped happily, "And then we'll go out for ice cream like you promised!"

Shugo stared, looking a bit hurt by what the little neko had just said, then walked a couple steps closer and hugged her. All the Mews, Dubbed or not, looked a bit shocked and slightly pleased with Shugo. Mew Satou, on the other hand, was turning red and was gettng a bit alarmed. It was only when Satou's tail started swaying nervously that Mew Meron realized that something was wrong. Since when did Shugo hug Satou?

"N-Nya?" Mew Satou murmured, turning so red that it **_totally_** clashed with her outfit. At least, that's what Mew Zoey and Mew Corina were thinking.

"Sammy, I know you'll come back to us." Shugo murmured, the whole idea of his sentence making the colour drain from Mew Satou's face, as well as Mew Meron's.

"I love you, Sammy. I'll wait forever, just please become your normal self soon."

The color was back in Mew Satou's cheeks and her second cat tail, the brown one that only showed when she was embarassed, was now swaying. What was going on? They'd dubbed Shugo too, and now the dub Shugo had a crush on her!

"Shugo... Please tell me you're joking..." Mew Satou said quietly, her dull grey eyes watering a bit. For some reason, having Shugo dubbed was making her very said, "You can't... You haven't... What about our promise! What about that! WHAT ABOUT THE ICE CREAM NYA? GARY!"

"No! Mew Satou, snap out of it! He's Shu-go! Say it with me now, na no da! Shuuuuuuuuuuuu-gooooooo!" Mew Meron yelled, "Mew Satou!"

Mew Satou's shook her head, crying out of confusion now.

"Mew Meron, RUN!"

"But! Mew Satou... SATOU-CHAN! You're going to be dubbed! I've got to help you--"

"NO! Mew Meron, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But----"

"RUN! You've got the teleportation charm! Just get out of here! I know you can fix this one your own, but right now, we're all in one place! You need to run, how this creepy dub team split up, and then get to Emily when she's alone! The Dream Shard is her Mew Pendent!"

"But!"

"GO!"

Mew Meron stared, backing up a bit as Mew Satou fell to her knees and hugged Shugo/Gary.

"I love you too!"

"Sammy... You're back!"

"Of course I am! I'd never leave you, Gary..."

Mew Meron stared, feeling like she was ready to puke (And I'm sure you are too. I suck at fluff, and my attempts are very disgusting.). She quickly turned around and held the teleportation charm closed, just like she did her Mew Pendent. Everyone's hopes were now resting on her... It was up to her now.

"PLEASE!" She screamed, or rather begged, at the charm, "Take me to someone who can help me! PLEASE!"

And then, in a burst of light, Mew Meron left the "happy" get together of the "Mew Mew Power" Team. She'd get her friends help, even if it was the last thing she did.She wasn' going to let them down!

**Satou:** OH YAY! I'm sure you're all disgusted now. Fluff isn't my strong point. Sorry if Dream World's starting to turn into a Soap Opera XD; I promise, the Soap Opera-ness is going to crash very soon, I can't write seriousness for long. oo" Next chapter should be up soon! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR DUB NAME IDEAS!

As another note...

Pretty soon in the story, there will be a few new Dream Mews. I've already picked one out, I just need to know if anyone's interested in having their OC co-star. oo; In very very VERY later chapters.


End file.
